


Stronger Together

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Mention of Mon-El, Some Fluff, Time and Space Travel, Time travelling Supergirl, possible crossovers, same universe but different storyline/idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: When Lena transferred her whole life to National City after the arrest of her beloved brother, there's only one thing she has in mind she wanted to do - that is to be good and to prove people that she's more than just a Luthor. She has plans, so many of them but not one of them is meeting another Super.





	1. Zor-El

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I woke up one day and wanted so badly to write this storyline. I might mingle-mangle the whole series, there might be crossovers, there might be slowburns but it'll all be worth it in the end.
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy!
> 
> No promise of update schedule, I write whenever I can so please bear with me my lovelies!

Lena Luthor was destined to do so many things in her lifetime, this she knows by heart even at a young age. Lena became a Luthor at the age of six and her life was changed forever. The Luthor manor was every bit of expensive; too expensive for her to touch anything outright and without permission, hell even with permission she wouldn’t dare. Her first night at the humongous mansion was the most gruelling, the silence was deafening as much as the heated argument from the master bedroom down the dark hallway to the east wing of the mansion that echoes all throughout the other side where Lena’s room was. Lena wasn’t used to being alone in a huge space. She shared her old room, which was only a quarter of her room now with three other girls with their wooden bunk beds back in the orphanage. That’s where she was first taught to share what’s hers at all times.

 

At the orphanage, they were taught to always look on the brighter side of anything, to always see the good in people, and to always be accepting of what they can’t control. And Lena, for the love of her mother’s memory is trying so hard to uplift the teachings of sister Helena amidst the presence of the ever scrutinizing eyes of Lillian Luthor. There was always something more villainous underneath what Lilian’s constantly disapproving look wanted to convey, Lena felt it. Making it impossibly hard to be positive, to be the bigger person, and to be forgiving.

 

Lex. The former only child and then best brother in the world. Everybody’s favorite Luthor, even Lena. Lex, sweet, smart, and perfect Lex. The only Luthor child in Lilian’s eyes. Lena’s everything. Lena was apprehensive at first, when the first hint of kindness shone in the light of Lex teaching her how to play chess. It easily became her favorite mind game and hobby. Lena would try so hard to prolong the game each and every time, just so she could spend time with Lex. Harder especially when she sees every possible way to finish the game in just three moves, or more often just one. She always lets Lex win, because she loved the way his lips would curl up the edges when he wins. More than winning, Lena thought Lex’s happiness means more to her than anything else.

 

In return, Lex has always got her back. From the littlest of sneaking her an extra bar of chocolate from the kitchen since her first night in the household to asking Lilian’s permission to take Lena with him in one of the biggest professional science conventions a minor could attend, and for everything in between Lena was thankful for Lex. Lena knew she would always be loyal to Lex, until she wasn’t sure anymore.

 

Lex was in college when he met and befriended Clark Kent; they instantly hit it off and became bestest of friends after a year or so. Lex wouldn’t stop talking about how great of a friend Clark was, how he always helped him in his less scientific subjects, how he always seemed to understand Lex’s perspective in everything and _isn’t it just so great to meet someone who actually gets you, Lena?_ Lena tried to understand the relationship, the hype, the bond. Lena tried so hard to accept the fact that she now has someone to share his brother’s attention with; that it’s just as fine as having Lex’s attention focused on her. _Why?_ Well, because Lex was happy.

 

And then time came, when Lena was to be sent to boarding school and Lex would have to stay behind to takeover LuthorCorp because Lionel’s health was drastically deteriorating. With a promise to visit her every three months or _as much as I can Lee, I promise_ . Lex hugged Lena tightly at the tarmac until it was time for her to go. For a moment right there, Lena almost didn’t want to go far away from the dreaded Luthor mansion. For a moment right there, as she was enveloped in her brother’s strong yet tender embrace Lena almost wouldn’t mind going back to Lilian’s constant verbal abuse and disgrace. For a moment she thought maybe she can just stay with Lex; she’s gifted, her countless IQ tests (because one wouldn’t be such a great basis, according to Lillian) could prove that and she could help her brother run LuthorCorp _like she always dreamed of doing_ , but she couldn’’t and she knew deep down she didn’t want to stay.

 

There was never many signs before the snap, Lena recalled. There was never too many signs she would have noticed or she chose not to notice. The gap between phone calls and visits didn’t bother her that much, knowing Lex was running an empire. Of course, she understood. The constant murmur coming from the other end of the line that wasn’t Lex’s. The first appearance of the Man of Steel. The distractions. The excuses. The sudden hype about the man in the red cape and ‘S’ crest. The obsession. The opening of a massive company subsidiary that focuses on researching and constructing highly destructive, and not to mention deadly weapons. The suit. The green stone. The look on Lex’s eyes when he talks about his disgruntled description of Superman and how dangerous he is. There were all the redflags, the signs Lena tried listing down on her flight back to Metropolis the day after her graduation that she regretted she never noticed. Because it was Lex - _sweet and smart and perfect Lex. Her big brother Lex the only person who showed her that he really cared for her. Her_ murderer brother Lex. _Her_ Superman-obsessed brother, Lex. _Her_ soon-to-be-convicted brother, Lex who’s going to rot away in wherever hell he would be sent to after the trial. Lena shuddered at the thought.

 

Lena has her eyes fixed on the open window closest to her, a glass of her favorite scotch on her right hand. The view of Massachusetts slowly disappearing as the private jet soared, high -  too high for Lena’s heart to calm down. Lena definitely hates flying and if she has any other choice that wouldn’t take her _forever_ to get back to Metropolis she’d do it. But as of the moment she hated something even more, she hated the fact that she was ordered to come _home_ , not for the celebration of her graduating with the highest honor in her batch, not to welcome her back with open arms and ‘Congratulations’ and ‘We’re so proud of you’. Lena hated the fact that her first public appearance after being sent to boarding school and going straight to MIT for college, is her testifying against her brother. Lilian sternly told her that _you have to come home, your family needs you_ like she actually means it. Like Lex was just cast in a bad light. Like he was framed, like he didn’t mean to be cruel, because _he’s Lex right?_ And it’s funny that the first thought Lena’s brain conjured upon seeing her head-shaven-straitjacket-wearing _brother_ was, _who the hell is this man?_ Lena tried so hard to keep her straight face all throughout the ordeal when all she wanted to do is weep for the death of her brother. Lena looked Lex straight in the eyes as she testified against him, straight enough to see how his face changes from defiant to pleading to angry to mad. Like Lex has all this different versions of him fighting to come out of his body, and Lena hopelessly wished the one who had prevailed was her _sweet and smart and perfect brother Lex._

 

“Welcome back, Miss Luthor.” A familiar voice greeted, Lena’s in Lex’s office at LuthorCorp. Somewhere she shouldn’t be, yet here she is admiring the good view of Metropolis, or what’s left of it after her brother’s madness.

 

“Jack.” Lena smiled upon seeing her best friend walking towards her direction. She walked passed Lex’s table to give the guy a quick hug before they settle in just gazing at each other. Anyone who might see them from a far would actually think they’re in love for that matter. But they aren’t - at least Lena isn’t.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here, after bashing on your brother on national TV.” Jack teased making Lena bitterly chuckle. Jack has always been Jack, pulling off jokes in the most inappropriate of situations but hell, Lena loves it. She loves Jack, she dearly does. He’s the closest thing to Lena’s heart after Lex, and the absence of the latter may have just bumped his position up.

 

“It feels a little weird being inside his mind. Being where the whole _thing_ was planned.” Lena admitted, looking around the huge penthouse stretch of her brother’s office; cold, dark, and brooding.

 

“Who would’ve thought really? No one would’ve have guessed it. He was a young man of expensive taste, smart, dapper and oozing with kindness - and then in just a snap -” Jack thoughtfully said and Lena deliberately laughed at the last part of his sentence, Jack frowned.

 

“It wasn’t just a snap Jack, we both know that’s not how the human brain works. It was all about passion when it comes to Lex. I should’ve seen it - ” Lena starts regretting not being around Lex as much as she wanted and as much as he needed her to be.

 

“Okay, Lena I have to just stop you right there. You are not your brother’s keeper - ”

 

“But he was mine, Jack.”

 

“But he wasn’t, not anymore.”

 

“God, I just don’t know what to do with this company.” Lena gave in walking towards Lex’s bar, pouring herself and Jack glasses of whiskey each.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know what to do? Lena, you’ve been studying so hard to prove yourself worthy of being part of this company since boarding school.” Jack said taking the glass Lena offered him.

 

“Yes, all with Lex in the picture Jack. He’s always part of the plan. He was.” Lena huffed before downing the whole of her glass and collapsing on the throne like chair behind Lex’s desk.

 

“You can always plan something else. Something that doesn’t involve this company. That doesn’t involve Lex. That doesn’t involve you being a Luthor. Lena I’ve told you before and I’m telling you again, we can change the world together.” Jack softly said as he reached for Lena’s hand from across the table. He remains standing up in the absence of anymore chairs and Lena looked at him thoughtfully so he almost expected for Lena to finally accept his offer this time.

 

“I am a Luthor, Jack. One of the only two left.” Lena said almost a whisper, not trusting her voice enough to speak louder. She knew a part of her has always want to be with Jack, like how she wanted to be with Lex before. Because Jack was safe, steady, smart, kind and _perfect,_ but Lena has already learnt her lessons about perfect guys. She never told anyone that, not even Jack.

 

“You’re a good guy Jack, and if we’re in a different circumstance I know I would’ve wanted to be with you.” Lena offered making Jack chuckle pulling his hand away from Lena and shoving it in his pocket. He’s lost count of how many times he heard that line from Lena, maybe not the exact one but surely the same context and here he is taking another rejection up his sleeve.

 

“I know. I understand.” Jack smiled and Lena’s heart pricked a little.

 

“Maybe, Luthors just aren’t destined to be happy, Jack.” Lena loosely joked making Jack laugh for real this time.

 

“You know that’s not true. Not with the Luthor quite like you, Lena. Believe me.” Jack said with a wink.

 

“Send me off tomorrow?” Lena asked as Jack started to leave.

 

“Like I always do. See you with breakfast.” Jack said with one last smile to Lena and he was gone. Sending Lena a sudden surge of loneliness. She’s accustomed to being alone and mostly sad, but it’s even worse when she takes into consideration the fact that she just turned down a way out of all this mess, for the tenth time - yes, she counted. She turned her back to a possibility of being happy and secured, and for what? For the family that has tormented and picked her apart since the day she became one of them? Yes, that sounds exactly like something she would do.

 

As the sun sets far off the horizon, Lena filled her glass again almost up to its brim with Lex’s favorite whiskey. Tomorrow, she promises herself, she’ll be out of the huge shadow of Lex she’d kept herself in for so long. Tomorrow, she’ll be in a different city, and she hopes with all the faith she has left that this time it will be different. That this time she can make a change. That this time she will be the change.

 

“Still not too late, Luthor. My offer still stands.” Jack called out from a distance, carrying two cups of coffee and a bag of pastries. He’s dapper in his white dress shirt and khakis with that boyish pompadour, and Lena thought he’s partly right.

 

“Stop making a fool out of yourself, Jack.” Lena shook her head as Jack handed her a cup.

 

“You could never blame me for trying.” Jack shrugged as they started walking toward Lena’s boarding gate.

 

“So, any first plans after landing on the great National City?” Jack asked taking a bite of his croissant.

 

“A lot actually, but one of the first firsts is renaming LuthorCorp.” Lena thoughtfully answered earning a look of disgust from the man towering beside her.

 

“Why are you giving me the Jack Spheer’s look?”

 

“Because you totally got the wrong answer, Lena!” Jack exasperated a little to overreacting for his own taste.

 

“And what would you have me do instead?”

 

“Settle in! Get to know the city, the surroundings, the people! Get yourself acquainted! Come on, Lena you’re not telling me you’re going to hole up in your office every single day like what the eldest Luthor did in his time?!” Jack feigned being offended, making Lena laugh again. It’s painful actually, how easy it is sometimes to just be lost in Jack, yet no matter how much Lena would allow herself be lost in Jack she was never completely lost. Maybe that’s what’s lacking between them. Maybe, just maybe.

 

“You promise to call?” Jack asked as he handed the rest of the pastry bag to Lena who just rolled her eyes at him.

 

“You’d hear from me Jack. A Luthor in another city is a big news.” Lena snarky commented making Jack nod and stupidly agree.

 

“I’ll see you then, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Lena nodded before climbing the stairs of the same private jet that brought her here two days ago, and all the school breaks before. Only now, she’s leaving for good and she hopes for all aspect of the word.

 

...

 

“Everyone gather!” Cat Grant, Queen of All Media; hollered for everybody to be inside her office for their mid-day huddle for the biggest news ever to break National City in like _forever._

 

“Alright, Lena Luthor is coming to National City, and I surely want every juicy angle of it. Pictures of her arriving, how she looks after testifying against her dear brother, of her getting inside her car, and where she’s headed.” Miss Grant enumerated with every one of her fingers.

 

“Got that covered, Miss Grant.” James Olsen, resident Pulitzer-awardee photographer instantly raised his hand with conviction, Miss Grant didn’t even look surprised.

 

“I know. Just making sure you do. Now angles.” Miss Grant puffed as she looked around the pool of tenured and skilled reporters she has in front of her and she started barking every angle she could think of and whom she thinks she could throw it to.

 

It’s not everyday, a Luthor decides to grace National City with their presence, and this isn’t even the usual arrive-today-leave-tomorrow kind of grace. This is a stay-here-for-good kind  and it’s definitely something huge.

 

 _Lena was right, like she always was._ Jack thought as he turned up the volume of the news playing on the background of his laboratory. He smiled at the thought of a squeamish Luthor avoiding attention at all cost, when in fact most if not all of it is on her when she lands any minute now. Jack watches and waits patiently when it was announced that Lena’s whopping private jet has already landed on the National City ground for the first time ever. Jack knows, there’s no coming back now. The moment he saw Lena climbing down the stairs of her jet from an amateur footage of a bystander’s phone, Jack turned the TV off sighing in relief; she got there safe, for now at least that’s enough.

 

“Miss Luthor! Any statement about your brother’s madness?”

 

“What’s with the transfer?”

 

“How long are you planning to stay in National City?”

 

“How can you promise that nothing like what happened in Metropolis would happen here?”

 

Lena has already expected this, the questions, the prying eyes, the skeptical looks, the doubts - mostly the doubts for her intentions. Lena knew most if not all people in the whole country witnessed what happened in Metropolis and how it happened and who was behind it. She’s prepared to answer all the questions thrown at her at the tarmac but she’s sure she’s not going to answer any of those questions there, at least not yet. The only thing Lena didn’t expect, was the cheeky yet professional looking woman in her mid-twenties sitting right across her inside the limousine when she got in.

 

“Good Afternoon, Miss Luthor.” The cheeky normal girl greeted, she’s tightly clutching a leather-bound mini monitor against her chest.

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” Lena started, slightly controlling the raise of her eyebrow.

 

“I’m Jessica Hoang, your new assistant.”

 

“I already have an assistant?” Lena wondered.

 

“Miss Arias hired me.” Jess dignified and Lena slightly smiled as she leaned against the expensive leather.

 

“Sam wouldn’t want to take the job of fetching me, I reckon?” Lena shook her head, catching Jess a little off guard.

 

“Oh no, Miss Luthor. Miss Arias was definitely excited to fetch you herself, but an incident in the laboratory happened this morning and an urge for an emergency meeting arose.” Jess explained in a fast but orderly manner.

 

“Well, an emergency right on the day of my arrival. How fitting.” Lena sarcastically puffed, looking outside the window. National City isn’t different from Metropolis at all. Bustling streets, skyscrapers, traffic, and concrete upon concrete upon paved concrete. _This could be fun._ Lena thought, smiling only to herself. She felt like she freed herself from a trap to step into another for a moment and she internally punched herself at the thought. _This should be good, only good._

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Miss Luthor. Everything has just been a whirlwind in the company in the past month when you announced the transfer and Miss Arias has been always on the go.”

 

“That sounds a lot like Sammy.” Lena nodded, finally finding comfort in the company she’s got. Also revered by the news of her CFO working hard on her behalf. She makes a mental note of how to repay Sam once everything has settled.

 

The day Lex was arrested, the board of executives of LuthorCorp sent Lena an official communication about the inevitable change of leadership and she was given a month to decide if she was going to step up as willed and wished by her father and brother respectively or if she’s going to shy away from the strong spotlight of the public’s anger. And if Lena was proud of anything in particular that relates to her being a Luthor, it is the absence of detrimental shyness in their nature. They were raised to lead and be ahead of everyone else and Lena was trained to be just that - at least just that.

 

“Lena! Finally!”

 

“Samantha Arias, it’s been so long.”

 

“Too long, I must agree. How are you though?” Sam one of her closest friends, other than Jack sincerely asked looking Lena straight to her eyes.

 

“Okay. I’m totally okay. How was the emergency this morning? Jess filled me in about what’s happening here.”

 

“Oh, I told her not to bother you, it was just a minor blip all good now. So, have you eaten?” Sam asked with a wide smile.

 

“To be honest - “ Lena started and Sam instantly rolled her eyes at her friend.

 

“I shouldn’t be surprised! Come on, we’re having lunch. I’m not gonna orient you about anything about work without food in your system.” Sam exclaimed as she grab Lena by the arm, not giving the CEO a chance of getting her purse or phone for that matter.

 

CEO, the title Lena never imagined would be hers in LuthorCorp. Lena was never trained to be the CEO, she was trained to be the additional  brain, the engineer, the scientist, the smarter one between the two Luthor children. But Lena was never a CEO; now she’s every ounce of the word and it weighs too much on her anxiety.

 

“I can do this on my own right, Sam?” Lena sighed as after the waiter left them to have their orders prepared.

 

“Who says anything about you doing this on your own, Lena?” Sam sharply argued making Lena smirk.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean Miss Luthor. And you’ve never been wrong all the while I am under your leadership and and as your friend until now.” Sam said with sincere conviction Lena felt strongly for.

 

“Sam -”

 

“Remember the last time LuthorCorp was ruled alone by an individual? It easily went downhill, Lena. I know you’re not going to let that happen again, _ever._ So stop moping around, settle in the city you are in and be confident that we’re not going to let you do this on your own.” Sam said without buckle, this is exactly what had drawn Lena into hiring and eventually trusting Samantha Arias to be her CFO.

 

“Be loosey-goosey one in a while.” Sam finally added with a chuckle.

 

“Loosey-goosey?” Lena laughed and frowned.

 

“Just a term Ruby uses every time I tend to be a little more uptight than necessary.”

 

“Oh my God! What kind of a friend and Aunt to your kid am I? All this time I didn’t have the decency of asking you how the move was with you and Ruby. I’m so sorry Sam, I-”

 

“Lena.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up and calm down. You didn’t miss anything important, at least not yet. Ruby still remembers your name and face and your favorite brand of whiskey.” Sam assured finally making Lena find comfort against the backrest of her chair.

 

“Thank you Sam.” Lena revered reaching out towards Sam’s hand that’s on top of the table to give it a light squeeze.

 

“What for?” It was Sam’s turn to frown.

 

“For always reminding me to get a life, other than work.” Lena chuckled before taking her glass of wine and taking a sip from it.

 

“Always, Lena. Always.” Sam winked, just in time their food finally arrived.

 

They melted in comfortable silence as they have their delayed lunch; it’s almost early dinner, Sam made sure Lena finished her three-course meal before they left the restaurant. She knows pretty well that Lena’s only source of nutrition since she flew from Metropolis to National City is her endless supply of liquor, and she’s not having any of that now that Lena’s on her watch. Sam has always been the mature one between the two of them, she loves Lena so much as a sister, because Lena believed in her right from the start, Lena has helped her through and through, and Lena has been Ruby’s favorite and only Aunt - who’s actually fairly hands on in being an Aunt, despite her busy schedule.. And God, would she do anything to finally see the youngest Luthor safe, healthy, and happy.

 

“Lena?” Sam called out from outside Lena’s office. They’re already back in the LuthorCorp building because Sam has three remaining meetings for the day before she hands everything to Lena starting tomorrow.

 

“Sam, come in. What’s up?”

 

“I gotta go early, promised Ruby of pizza night.” Sam shyly smiled.

 

“Go spend time with your daughter, Sam. Tell Ruby I’ll be at her first soccer game in her new school.” Lena nodded right away, almost pushing Sam out of her office, Sam laughed at the instant promise of Lena’s appearance at Ruby’s game. Lena never missed any of Ruby’s soccer game before, all four of them. It warms Sam’s heart how close Ruby has grown to Lena, it give her daughter more powerful role model that she knows Ruby needs now more than ever.

 

“I’ll tell her you promise.” Sam warned.

 

“Oh yes please. I’ll be there with victory slushies too.”

 

“What a dork. Never change. And go home now too.” Sam said as she started to leave.

 

“Never. I’ll go in a bit.”

 

“Don’t touch any work related stuff just yet. You start to be in charge tomorrow. I heard that there’s a great Chinese place near your new apartment, I’ll be expecting an IG story about that.” Sam teased, despite knowing Lena doesn’t have any social media at all.

 

“Fine, okay. Maybe not an IG story though.”

 

“I don’t mind! Just go out for the night!” Sam exclaimed as they hugged by Lena’s door.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Sam. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Lena.” Sam nodded before finally leaving.

 

After Sam left, Lena relieved Jess as well, despite a few protests from Jess telling Lena that she swore to Miss Arias to never leave before Lena does, and the younger woman was pretty relentless. Lena gave in and told Jess to call Smithers because she’s going _home._ Lena earned a satisfied smile from her assistant and she found herself smiling too. Giving in to a chance to go home early and have some decent Chinese food is one of the keys to stay sane in the coming days, Lena thought to herself as she rode the elevator down to the basement with Jess who was quietly yet still quietly and intently watching Lena from behind’ Lena felt it.

 

“Goodnight Miss Luthor.” Jess said before she turned right to where her car is.

 

“Goodnight Jess, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lena nodded with a small smile before she slips inside her city car. Smithers held her door for her and gently closed it before rounding towards the driver side.

 

Lena observed Jess’ car waiting for her car to move first and Lena found herself chuckling at the thought that her CFO and assistant are conspiring to keep her from her traditional work etiquette and she’s already thinking of ways to outsmart them - a natural Luthor reaction actually.

 

Lena closed her eyes a bit as she started to feel the exhaustion from her long day settle on her shoulders. She feels the car rolling up knowing they’re already on the way out when the car suddenly shook with the intensity of it being in a head-on collision. Out of instinct Lena clutched tight against herself and ducked against the front passenger seat as she was thrown towards it. She heard a loud knock from the outside and she saw Jess frantic. Her head was still reeling and she couldn’t act in a normal human pace when she heard Smithers cursed for the first time since she has known him back when she was 12 years old.

 

“I am so sorry Miss Luthor. But there’s something - one outside.”

 

“Did you hit someone Smithers?”

 

“Oh dear God, no Miss Luthor. I couldn’t explain it but, I really think it’s the other way around.” Smithers muttered as he opened his door to check that something - someone he was talking about. The moment Smithers opened his door, he also accidentally unlocked Lena’s side of the door giving Jess the chance to open Lena’s door for her.

 

“Miss Luthor, Jesus. Are you okay?” Jess asked as she helped the CEO to her feet, trying hardly to support Lena’s weight.

 

“Miss Luthor - ” Smithers called out, his face was panic-stricken and almost ashen.

 

“What is _it,_ Smithers?”

 

“I - I’m not sure - ” Smithers said as he crouched down in front of the dismantled hood of Lena’s Jaguar. The car’s front was a total wreck and Lena was sure if they were in a head-on collision she’d be dead by now. Was it  _an assassination attempt?_ Lena can’t help but think, goosebumps traced her whole being as she walked towards where Smithers was.

 

“S - Smithers, we should call the po - ” Lena started, but she stopped soon as she saw a figure of a tall blonde woman, lying unconscious on the ground right before Lena’s wrecked car.

 

“What the hell?!” Jess coursed upon realizing what they’re actually seeing.

 

“I - it’s a woman, Miss Luthor. But how?” Smithers stuttered but Lena’s eyes were fixed on the body in front of her.

 

She was practically imobile for a few seconds before something snapped in her brain. She rushed to kneel beside the woman’s body, removing the curtain of blonde, soft, and perfectly curled hair from the woman’s face. Lena carefully studied the woman, her hand wonders through the half of the woman’s body where her clothes were torn. Her left shoulder is missing a sleeve, a long one that should’ve matched the right long sleeve of the stranger’s clothes. The cloth wasn’t something Lena know of, it’s soft and elastic and leather all at the same time, it’s a grey and white colored onesie. The woman’s physique was literally perfect in Lena’s eyes - in the scientific kind of way.

 

“J - Jess.”

 

“Yes Miss Luthor?”

 

“Call Agent Alex Danvers.” Lena said as she turned to look up at Jess who’s eyes are wide and tearful.

 

“You know her already, yes? She’s in my personal list of contacts I gave you.”

 

“Y - Yes Miss Luthor, right away.” Jess nodded as she pulled out the company

 

“Smithers, get a new car and help me get her inside.”

 

“M - Miss Luthor -” Smithers worried, Lena knows exactly why.

 

“Please Smithers, we don’t have much time.” Lena said before returning her gaze to the still unmoved woman on the ground. Lena stared at the woman’s _perfect_ skin. Her clothes are tattered but there were no wounds of broken bones where there should be. Lena heard a soft struggle in breathing so she instantly yet gently pulled the stranger’s arm without sleeve towards her to let her lie flat and ease her breathing. There’s an evident gold colored triangular-shaped crest on the stranger’s _uniform_ , above the crest was a word - a name perhaps. Lena dusted the cloth a bit and she was able to make out the words written on the blonde’s left breast pocket, she read it to herself.

 

_Zor-El._


	2. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex knows Lena and Lena knows Alex. DEO and Lena have an agreement. Kara wakes up and asks for Miss Luthor.
> 
> or
> 
> Major backstories to unfold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Before reading this chapter, please be reminded that I'll be taking scenes and characters from the series but I wouldn't keep up with the relationships (other than SuperCorp) or the actual timeline. This is my own patch-work injected with a little too much of my own imagination. So please, pretty please bear with me. I don't know much about space travel but I'm basing it on the series so yeah, I hope I can keep up. :D
> 
> Also, I accept prompts! So feel free to hit me up through my twitter: @earpmeup or my tumblr: youreekmadbeginnings, I'm planning to start a series of one shots too. Tell me what you think about this chapter if you have time. Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Miss Luthor? Miss Luthor.” Jess called out carefully taking in her boss’ morning mood. She’s been standing there in front of Lena’s table for a good one whole minute trying to coax back Lena from zoning out. Jess was actually getting a little too concern about Lena, she’s on the verge of freaking out.

 

“Yes, Jess?” Lena acknowledge as she comes back to herself. She was staring blankly on the balcony behind her glass door and floor to ceiling windows since she arrived this morning.

 

She didn’t have the chance to make her coffee before leaving for work, well basically because she was still a bit distracted and definitely dead tired. _But luscious blonde hair, unbelievably soft skin, softly chiseled features;_ _Zor-El_ \- Lena would downright and with bravado denounce the very little thought that she did access Lex’s old files to find out what is, and where the _Zor-El_ name came from. Because _she definitely isn’t human Miss Luthor, she went to a head-on collision with your bombproof jaguar in that much speed and ended up unscath!_ Lena can still hear Jess’ shrill observation in the back of her mind, conking her own curiosity.

 

Yet, she would deny staying up as late as three in the morning just to turn everything around; reading and re-reading everything Lex had accumulated about the _Zor-Els_ and the only simple and salient thing she came out with was, they came from Krypton, the dead planet. Krypton meaning the _Zor-Els_ were Kryptonians. Zor-El _is_ for that matter, and that she is somewhat related on some levels to that Kal-El. Kal-El who has came to be known on Earth, especially Metropolis as The Man of Steel. Or according to Lex’s footnotes on the pages of his diary where all his realizations came to be - The Red Caped Menace. The Brewing Destruction. The Alien No Good. The Self Righteous God. The only unclear thing now is, who’s this Zor-El woman really, because there’s no other personal accounts about her, just her name being mentioned side by side with Kal-El, and how did she just arrived here on Earth when their planet died a few years too long ago. Lena had already seen Lex’s calculations about Krypton’s year of death and the amount of time it’ll take for a spaceship or for Kal-El’s case and surely Zor-El’s too - a pod to get to Earth.

 

Lena tried so hard to set aside her discoveries last night - early this morning to be accurate as she tried to focus on her actual job and tasks. There are still a ton of things to do as far as her renaming ceremony is concerned and a zillion of meetings with every department of her company she needs to attend to about the transition (a zillion is an overstatement but, being in the midst of mostly old men trying their best to talk down to her in her own company, starting from her executive board down to the R&D, for Lena it physically feels like that), on second thought maybe she can ask her CFO and dear friend Sam to deal with them instead; by _deal with them_ she means an evaluation of each and every employee and their contribution to the company as a whole, _that should do the trick;_ Lena thought to herself, again. Lena heard Jess slightly clear her throat before she started barking information to the still sleep deprived brain of the youngest Luthor and CEO present in National City.

 

“You only have three meetings today Miss Luthor, one with the finance department, one with the team handling the renaming ceremony, and one with Agent Danvers.” Jess quickly informed her though significantly slowing down when she was about to say Agent Danvers’ name.

 

“Clear the rest of my afternoon for Agent Danvers.” Lena ordered, Jess slowly nodded trying to digest what Lena just said easily perking up to give Lena the assurance that it’s possible to clear her whole afternoon for one, Agent Danvers.

 

“Right away, Miss Luthor.” Jess smiled before turning towards the exit.

 

“And, Jess?”

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

 

“Would you be a dear and get me coffee? The strongest available if possible, please.” Lena pleaded.

 

“Affirmative, Miss Luthor. I’ll be back in a jiff.” Jess said with the urgency Lena always finds amusing, she only asked for coffee and it already feels like she asked Jess to contact Bruce Wayne or Maxwell Lord for a meeting.

 

Despite the energy Jess has every time she’s around Lena, that the latter would never seem to be able to match - Lena loves it. Lena needs a rocket of energy around her from time to time, for when she’s feeling so slow and lazy. A CEO is allowed to feel that way right? Especially when she misses the job she actually loves to do - being in the laboratory, inventing things, creating a solution for most if not all the problems of humanity from scratch. Lena always thought her dedicated life mission was too far-fetched even for her, being one of the most powerful women in the country. But Lena knows that her inkling to do what is right for the greater good will always get her to where she wants to be, she just has to be patient; _oh so very patient_. Lena took out a pencil and a plain notebook from one of her desk drawers and she started sketching this device she’s been thinking about ever since her decision to transfer to National City. Another idea, another sketch with a promise that after everything settles she’d go straight to the R &D and bring all her sketches into life.

 

Jess came back after an acceptable amount of time, Lena was halfway through a contract she was reading that Sam and the legal team drafted for their Japanese investors. But hearing the clacking of Jess’ heels excited Lena more than a possibly LuthorCorp positive deal in the near future.

 

“You are a real lifesaver, Jessica Hoang.” Lena smiled as she took the cup directly from Jess. Jess was surprised by the dire need of caffeine but maybe Miss Luthor is running a little too low on it this morning so Jess was just glad to help.

 

“Anytime, Miss Luthor. Your first meeting will be in twenty minutes, shall we prepare?” Although flattered and almost fainting hearing the compliment from her boss, Jess stayed calm and professional to prove herself more.

 

“We shall, Jess. Now, we shall.” Lena almost instantly agreed soon as she finished taking her first sip from the glorious cup from Noonan’s. An interesting name for a restaurant but _damn_ they make the best triple shot espresso latte, which will fuel Lena throughout the day.

 

…

 

“How is she?” J’onn asked walking towards where Alex is perched at a stool beside the sunlit bed where Kara is laid still unconscious.

 

“Her vitals are stable, but I don’t get why she still hasn’t woken up.” Alex exasperated, J’onn stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

 

“She’ll wake up when she wants to wake up. Are you still going to meet with the CEO? How did she find Kara again?” J’onn asked with genuine concern, Alex can feel it. But the questions are still too interrogatory for something with trust. Trust is a very tricky word in their line of duty Alex already knows that, and yet here she is totally considering the option of trusting the last Luthor for the safety of her sister, Kara.

 

“Yes J’onn. We’ve already talked about this right? After everything that’s happened? I hate to say it again but, a Luthor on our side this time should be a better way to go. Especially now that Kara’s here.”

 

“I trust that you know what you’re doing, Agent Danvers. But you couldn’t blame me for preparing a safety net.”

 

“That’s protocol, I understand. But thank you, J’onn.”

 

“For her too.” J’onn said with a small smile directed to the now slightly grunting Kryptonian in front of them.

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed almost shouting as she stood up from her chair to throw herself at her sister.

 

“Kara, sweetie! Oh my God! I’m here. I’m here.” Alex cooed as she assisted Kara in getting up, J’onn turned the sunlights lower while still keeping them close to Kara.

 

“A - Alex? Am - Am I dreaming again? Oh my God this is so realistic! You look so real! Golly! Where am I this time?” Kara blabbered, her eyes blinking real fast, and trying to hold Alex in place for her still spinning vision.

 

“Honey, this is real. I am real. You’re actually here.” Alex assured as she pulled Kara into a hug. It took a few moments before Kara returned the hug in an almost inhuman intensity but at that time Alex definitely don’t give a _damn_ about a few broken ribs or even a hemorrhage. Her sister’s here, she’s alive. The person she grieved for, more than she grieved about the disappearance of her own father before.

 

“Alex. How did I get here? I have no memory of finding my way back. I don’t even know what or where the way back is!” Kara frowned cupping her forehead with her left hand, while her other holding Alex close, like if she’s going to let go of her sister the whole dream will fall apart and she never would want to be away from Alex.

 

“Ditto sweetie, but give it some time your mind will clear up, okay? For now how are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Alex worried, Kara stared at her for a while maybe still trying to digest the fact that she’s in the arms of her sister again. Kara looked around her finding J’onn idling in the back with a soft but neutral expression. She offered an awkward smile, which J’onn slowly returned, and she was able to breathe.

 

“F - food, Alex. I’m starving! If I am human, _Rao_! I’d be malnourished or worse dead! I could eat a boatload of potstickers, actually. Or maybe a tower of pizza? Or a dozen double-downs?” Kara rambled making Alex laugh for the first time in eight years. A real kind of laugh that aches her stomach and stretches her face. She missed the feeling but she missed Kara the most. J’onn found his heart finally coming to rest, eight years of carrying the guilt of helping send Kara away, of not being in control of whether Kara’s going to be back ever, of not being able to actually talk to Alex the same way as before were enough for his long life. He’s sure he’s gonna do whatever he can to never part these two sisters again.  He’ll make it right to their father, he promises that Jeremiah’s memory the moment Kara walked up to him with this huge smile they all missed.

 

“Welcome back, kid.” J’onn smiled back, Kara gave him a quick tight hug. _Yep,_ the kid’s still stronger than him even in her famished state.

 

“It is so great to be back, J’onn.” Kara agreed as she pulled away to look at her sister again, eyes tearful but with the same smile she remembers.

 

“We’ll get you anything you want, okay?” Alex nodded but even though Kara would take Alex for her word, she still chose to warn her sister. She’s one famished Kryptonian and _Rao_ , Alex be _damned_.

 

“Careful what you offer now.” Kara teased and Alex just shook her head. She doesn’t care if Kara would want to order every human food she missed or how much of them she’s going to be able finish. What only matters is Kara.

 

…

 

“Miss Luthor, your three o’clock is here.” Jess timidly said as she held the door and the elegant and gallant looking Agent Danvers makes her way in. Gallant most of the time, with her eternal style of black and leather and boots. Lena has always admired Agent Danvers’ wit, knowledge, and confidence about everything she does. You wouldn’t even take her as someone who has both MD & PhD from just the way she usually dresses. But that’s the same reason she considered the Agent’s offer back when they met in one of the science conventions she attended last year in Florida. Agent Alex Danvers, isn’t someone who’s going to waste your time for meaningless _shit._ When she’s tasked to do something, she’d go high heavens and low hells just to accomplish it, and that is just one of the few things Lena admires about the older woman.

 

_What do you mean you wouldn’t be able to come here, Lex? This convention invited you half a year ago! This is not some short notice college luncheon! No! I don’t understand, because this is supposed to be the only convention we can attend this year together. What? No, you grow up and show up here because you’re the Luthor they’re expecting to give a talk about the company you own! Lex - Lex?!_

 

_“Well fuck.” Lena cursed as she turn away from the beautiful view of the ocean just on the other side of the balcony she’s at. She turned around to see the people already filling up the auditorium for the four o’clock session, which is supposed to be facilitated by her big brother Lex. Who’s also not anywhere to be found in Florida or the country itself. Lex’s sudden mishap triggered Lena’s anxiety, she’s not someone who’s going to shy away from this kind of thing only if she’s informed about it maybe a day or two tops before the actual event. And her being pissed at her brother so much isn’t great either._

 

_“Bartender, one double whiskey neat, please.” Lena lowly barked toward the grinning Ken-doll bartender in front of her._

 

_It’s only three in the afternoon and the bar should still be closed but, being a Luthor sure has its perks sometimes - most of the times to be shamelessly honest. Ken-doll quickly nodded and turn around to get the most expensive bottle of whiskey they have in stock knowing exactly who he’s dealing with. Lena waited patiently, she opened Lex’s email about the whole session; it’s somewhat relieving to know that he did actually prepare something for this convention. Lena noticed that the still grinning bartender was already on his way back, her drink at hand. She starts to calm down._

 

_“Isn’t that a little too early for a facilitator?” Lena heard someone comment from behind her and when she turned she saw a smug sporting yet professional looking woman. Hair in a certain shade of red that suited her complexion and her whole physical look. She looks attractive Lena would have to admit that, she just has to know if she’s still attractive when she starts speaking her mind._

 

_“Nothing too early for a facilitator like myself.” Lena said a hint of smirk pulling on the corner of her lips. The navy blue silk dress shirt, black blazer and pencil skirt wearing redhead walked up to Lena and took the stool beside her._

 

_“I know something is too early when I see it.” The woman smiled holding up the bartender from giving Lena her poison, Lena’s eyebrow shoots up._

 

_“Before you berate me, hear me out. And you wouldn’t want to hear me out when you’re not thinking straight.”_

 

_“I don’t even know you. Do you want me to call security on you -”_

 

_“Danvers, Dr. Danvers.” Alex smirked, “Throw that one down the drain we’re getting two lattes instead, please.” Alex added, Lena’s eyes widen at the confidence. The bartender was as surprised as the youngest Luthor, he hesitated to pour the overpriced alcohol in the sink without knowing who’s going to pay for it and Lena knows that._

 

_“Do as she says, but put that on my tab.” Lena commanded, the bartender almost looked grateful at her before turning around to get their lattes ready._

 

_“So speak up, Dr. Danvers.” Lena said with a slight tilt of her head. She’s into girls than she is into guys, she knows that for as long as she can remember, and this Dr. Danvers is piquing her interests up. Although, for the record she’s always has a thing for blondes more than anybody else but maybe she can make an exception. Just for now, to cater the stress Lex has bestowed upon her. She needs a like minded individual to talk to and she hopes this woman right here is the one._

 

_“Kryptonite.” Dr. Danvers said in a low tone slightly scanning the whole place before holding Lena’s stare. This isn’t the first time she’s hearing the familiar word she knows it but she can’t recall when or where she first heard it._

 

_“I’m sorry?”_

 

_“I’m here to talk about Kryptonite with your brother Lex, but I was bummed to hear about him not being able to come to the convention.” Dr. Danvers explained._

 

_“But no one knows about that information yet - that Lex wouldn’t be here.” Lena raised an eyebrow._

 

_“Of course, but I heard you talking to him on the phone - when I was about to approach you.” The doctor knowingly said. Lena took a mental note of that as she constructs her next response._

 

_“Are you one of those Lex fanatics? Please tell me you’re not.” Lena doubted, she knows the answer is no, but she wants to be sure._

 

_“Oh no, not one bit - I mean no offence. I’m just interested with the green stone.” Alex said seeing a certain recognition from the Luthor’s change of expression. She’s pretty transparent Alex took a mental note - especially when the subject is her brother._

 

_“Dr. Danvers, right? Well here’s the thing, this is the first time I am hearing about this green stone, so I’m the last person you should talk to about this.” Lena dignified as she took a long sip of her latte, she wouldn’t admit it out loud but the latte sure is better than her first order._

 

_“Hmm, doesn’t hurt to try.” Alex shrugged making Lena darkly chuckle as she stood up and straightened her immaculate black semi-off-the-shoulder dress._

 

_“Keep it honest with me, Dr. Danvers. Maybe I’d want to talk.”_

 

_“Honest?” Alex almost scoffs, another mental note for Lena. The doctor doesn’t want to be told what to do. Classic._

 

_“Something tells me that you’re more than just a Dr. Danvers.” Lena winked before she acknowledges the guy waving at her from the entrance of the auditorium. Alex was left astonished._

 

_Alex didn’t have to stay for the duration of Lena’s talk, but the woman intrigued her. She already knows everything there is to know about the three other Luthors, especially the first born. But she knows next to nothing about the youngest Luthor and she knows the young lady isn’t given much credit that she deserves. And besides, Lena was due to talk about all the scientific innovations, inventions, and advancements being done in the LuthorCorp labs; something Alex really is interested about._

 

_The session started with the dramatic spotlight right at the center of the stage, the place went dead silent everybody’s anticipating the Lex Luthor business extraordinaire as of the moment. But instead, an audible clacking of Louboutins flooded the auditorium and out came the great Lena Luthor, same ethereal (so out of place for a convention) black semi-off-the-shoulder dress but now with higher heels and a tighter bun. Alex smiled, the Luthor child has her own defense mechanisms and she handles herself well. That mastered smirk and intimidating glare will take her to places. Maybe she isn’t like her bunch after all, Alex thought, but then again maybe she’s just great at her defenses._

 

_“Great talk.” Alex said as she was in hearing distance to Lena who’s being held up by two obnoxious looking chaps, who maybe sons of some doctors and were given free access because of their dads. They’re visibly below Lena and are trying to talk Lena into giving out her number. Classic douchery._

 

_“Dr. Danvers, you stayed.” Lena acknowledges the way out Alex gave her and so she walked past the two young men._

 

_“Can talk your way out of me, but not two teenagers?”_

 

_“They had intelligent first questions though. Don’t be too judging.” Lena chuckled._

 

_“So, ready to be honest?” Lena raised an eyebrow._

 

_“First of, how?” Alex challenged, maybe Lena’s just playing with her._

 

_“You picked a slightly tighter skirt for today, Dr. Danvers. Too tight for a boring session to be honest, and you mentioned you’re particularly here to talk with my brother about the green stone. I just put two and two together, though I’m still not sure if you’re a spy from LuthorCorp rivals, or a government one.” Lena said dropping her argument right in front of the smirking woman. She really thinks like a Luthor, Alex thought. Pretty much impressed about Lena's observation, which for the record she did give away for Lena to catch._

 

_“Now, for you to be very particular about the Kryptonite, there must me a reason - life-and-death situation maybe? And you’ll need my help to get that information, though for that I’ll have to ask you to be very honest with me.”_

 

_“Okay, I’ll try. And also, only if you are too.” Alex dared, she’s clearly out of protocol. Anything they’re going to talk about tonight will be off the record and out of bounds of her mission and J’onn is clearly going to be pissed but, she’s gotta do what she’s gotta do._

 

_“You really are something, Dr. Danvers.” Lena nodded as she led the way out of the auditorium._

 

_“Alex. That’s Alex for you, Miss Luthor.” Alex offered trying to get into the friendly tone._

 

_“Alright, Alex. Then that’s Lena for you. Although -” Lena said stopping Alex halfway back to the bar earlier._

 

_“Yeah?” Alex frowned._

 

_“If you’re planning to use your seduction tactics to lure me into your plan, I’ll have to tell you upfront I’m not into redheads that much.” Lena downright said making Alex stammer and force out a restrained laughter. Super fake._

 

_“Absolutely not, you can count on that. Strictly professional.” Alex shook her head._

 

_“Very well, I guess now we can be friends.” Lena nodded, “Bartender, double whiskey neat.” Lena called out to the same Ken-doll bartender from earlier, who instantly nodded with the same grin, which only fell a little when he saw Alex on tow._

 

_“Make that two.” Alex ordered._

 

_“So?” Lena turned to Alex with that much interest her pupils are dilated she can feel it._

 

_“First, you have to know you’re going to have to sign NDAs, and whatever I’m going to tell you may come as a surprise but we don’t mean harm. Just preventive measures.”_

 

_“Now you sound like the government.”_

 

_“Well because I am, Lena. I’m Agent Alex Danvers of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, but I’m also a Doctor of Medicine and Philosophy, just so we’re clear.” Alex said making Lena pause for a minute to take in all what Alex just said._

 

_“I’m totally listening.” Lena finally said, Alex nodded as their drinks arrived._

 

“Agent Danvers. Good of you to come.” Lena nodded as Alex stood in front of her.

 

“Miss Luthor, thanks for having me.” Alex returned before motioning to sit down on one of the chairs in front of Lena’s table. Alex sits down and crosses her legs and arms against her chest. Classic Alex Danvers.

 

“Zor-El - ” Lena started, straightforwardly Alex almost snorts.

 

“She’s fine. She’s stable and she’s already woken up.” Alex safely answered, Lena smirked upon not hearing what she wanted to hear.

 

“Alex, it’s me. Don’t you think I’ve already researched about her?”

 

“I know you already did. What do you want me to tell you?”

 

“What is the DEO planning to do with her?” Lena asked. She doesn’t know who exactly Kara is and Alex almost visibly sighed in relief.

 

“We’ll have her relocated and monitored, see if she’s safe or hostile, then we’ll deal.” Alex offered, Lena deeply chuckled shaking her head. She stood up and turned her back to Alex to face the city.

 

“Alex, we have an agreement.”

 

“Of course, Lena.”

 

“No, I mean about honesty. I know where Zor-El came from, Lex mentioned her much too many times along with Kal-El in his diary. I just want to prove my theory.” Lena said before turning to face Alex again, who’s now sporting a half smile and a half smug.

 

“Fine. She’s my sister, okay. My parents adopted her when she arrived here. Something happened a few years ago and now she’s back. Also, they’re cousins.” Alex spilled earning a visible concerned look from the Luthor.

 

“I didn’t expect that.” Lena admitted, she carefully watch Alex relax again in her midst.

 

“Well, I tell you what I know, as part of the agreement. But I also tell you Lena, anything happens to her. Agreement is off and I'd be sure to have you monitored 24/7 by our agents.” Alex threatened, Lena chuckled and shook her head.

 

“Look Alex, I’ve just transferred here, I got a whole company to run, a reputation to fix - to rebuild, even. I know we’re walking on thin ice, but I’m not my brother.”

 

“Well, that’s what I know too, but the preventive measures did hold up against him yes? He was only able to _almost_ kill, Kara’s cousin.”

 

“Kara.” Lena said in amusement. Ignoring the mention of her brother’s biggest crime. Attempting to kill Superman.

 

“That’s her first name.” Alex almost scoffs. Lena gave her a knowing look and Alex just rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t give me heart eyes, Luthor. That’s my sister. Baby sister.” Alex fake offended as she vacates her chair, she heard Lena snickers as the CEO follows her toward the door.

 

“Well maybe this can be the new age of a Super and a Luthor together, Agent Danvers.” Lena joked, she’s glad their all-business-no-bullshit situation has evolved into this, not-totally-trusting-but-can-be -joking-around atmosphere. Lena likes the dark humor, the witty banter, and the intelligent conversations. If Lena could think of anything else to do to make up it up to every single human and non-human being her brother wronged, this is part of the huge picture.

 

“Please.” Alex snorts and rolls her eyes a bit and they laughed.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Danvers.” Lena sincerely said as they shook hands, she feels calmer now about being in a new city knowing apart from her friend Sam, and the best secretary of the year, Jess. There’s another person who knows she came here in peace.

 

“Good to see you too, Luthor.” Alex nodded before opening the door out.

…

 

“Hey.” Alex greeted as she pushed the door open to Kara who’s crouched in front of the television soaked in the news program. Kara shoots up instantly finding her way towards the dining table.

 

“Alex! Hi! How’s work? How was your meeting? Also, can we call Eliza and Jeremiah? I want them to hear about my coming home from me. _Rao_ I missed them so much! Or maybe we can visit them on the weekends you know?” Kara greeted and eagerly asked about how Alex’s day went.

 

“Sit down bud. I’ll tell you about it.” Alex smiled as she helps Kara open the takeout boxes.

 

“Did you feel dizzy or nauseous again the rest of the afternoon?” Alex asked as they sat down face to face with a number of different Chinese food in front of them.

 

“Nope. I just made myself some hot cocoa and updated myself with the news. I missed a lot.” Kara said her voice practically dropping on the last part, Alex felt a slight tinge of ache on her chest.

 

“You didn’t miss much of anything important here.” Alex offered, Kara snorts a bit and looked at Alex like she used to look at Alex when she’s all _“Really Alexandra?”_

 

“Alex I left when I was 17. I just missed eight years of your life. You’re already an agent of the DEO working along with J’onn. I missed eight years of my life too.” Kara sadly recounted.

 

_“Kal do you really think this is the best choice? For Kara? She’s safe here, no one knows about her being an al - different.” Jeremiah asked the caped hero standing across from him in his suburban house._

 

_“Jeremiah this is the only choice we have. Lex already discovered about the crash of Kara’s pod and it’s only a matter of time before he comes up with another discovery.” Kal dignified._

 

_“Then stop him.” Jeremiah said standing his ground._

 

_“I’m trying, but I can’t be in two or three places at once. Lex has means - all the means to be everywhere he wants to be. I can’t live in fear, I know you don’t want that either.” Kal said._

 

_“So what? You’re just going to send her away like that? We don’t even know if she’ll be able to come back Kal.”_

 

_“You have Eliza and Alexandra to protect, Jeremiah. Kara got me.”_

 

_“By law unfortunately, I am still her father. That means, she’s mine to protect just the same.”_

 

_“Then be a good one.” Kal finally said moving from leaning against the wall of beside the back door._

 

_“By catapulting her out to space where she came from?”_

 

_“The DEO will help with the launch tomorrow. I hope by then you’ll see where I’m coming from.”_

 

_“I see where you’re coming from, Kal. I just don’t trust your choices. If abandoning Kara is that easy for you, well not for the Danvers.”_

 

_“I’m forever grateful for your help.” Kal nodded and then he was gone. Jeremiah collapsed on the head chair of their dining table. Alex and Kara has only started to get along, he can’t be the bearer of bad news. He’s persuaded Alex over and over and over again to be more accepting of her sister, and now that they’re inseparable he’ll be the one to break them apart._

 

_“Dad.” Alex called out from the doorway to the living room._

 

_“I’m so sorry, Alex.”_

 

_“What did you do dad?” Alex panics as she sat down beside her father._

 

_“It’s for her own safety and yours too. I’m sorry for putting you and your mother through all this.” Jeremiah said, Alex still doesn’t get it._

 

_“Why was Kal here? Where’s Kara and mom? What’s going on?” Alex asked, she’s already in her junior year in her pre-med course, and she’s excited that Kara’s finally going with her to college this coming school year. She has just come home for thanksgiving tomorrow._

 

_“We’re sending her away.”_

 

_“What do you mean dad?” Alex asked, the finality in her father’s tone breaks Alex a sweat. Her heart’s starting to race, tears starting to pool her eyes._

 

_“Her cousin has already made his decision. We’ll send Kara away in her pod to the space.”_

 

_“What?! And you’re letting this happen?! That is my sister you’re sending away dad. What’s the matter with you?!”_

 

_“Alexandra.” Jeremiah sternly growled giving Alex the classic ‘I do not have a choice’ look, breaking Alex’s heart for the first time._

 

_“You’re not taking her away from this family. She’s not going away.” Alex dignified before turning towards the stairs up her room just in time Kara and Eliza open the front door._

 

_“Alex! You’re already here!” Kara exclaimed she rushed to hug her sister and that finally did the trick. The moment Alex felt Kara’s arms around her shoulders the eldest Danvers child broke into hard, heartbreaking sobs. Kara was practically supporting all of Alex’s weight and she was so confused, she looked over to the worried Eliza who shook her head having no idea what’s going on as well._

 

_“Hey, hey it’s okay. Is college that hard? Talk to me, Alex.” Kara cooed trying to calm Alex down but Alex’s clutch just tightened around her. Jeremiah remained seated as Eliza walked towards him._

 

_“Kara, take your sister upstairs. Your father and I need to talk.” Eliza encouraged and Kara slowly nodded. She doesn’t understand why Jeremiah won’t look at her and why Alex is such a mess but the throbbing of her own heart is enough sign that something bad is bound to happen. She caught Kal’s energy on their way home earlier actually, but she remained quiet because she thought it might be because Kal’s just visiting for thanksgiving._

 

_“Alex?” Kara called out while they’re lying face to face on Alex’s bed._

 

_“Hmm?” Alex hummed her eyes are closed, even her can’t look Kara in the eyes without being emotional._

 

_“Did you see Kal? Why was he here?” Kara carefully asked, not wanting to trigger Alex’s panic again._

 

_“I’ll wait for you, Kara. Whatever happens, remember I’m always going to be here for you.” Alex softly promised, mostly to herself. She feels like she’s closing in again and she knows Kara needs her now more than ever._

 

_“A - Alex what are you saying?” Kara frowned sitting up right from lying down, Alex did the same._

 

_“I’m sorry, honey. Kal was here earlier to ask Jeremiah’s help to get you to the DEO safe tomorrow.”_

 

_“DEO?”_

 

_“Kal wants to send you away.” Alex finally said as she tried to reach out to Kara who suddenly superspeed out to the balcony. Alex was alerted._

 

_“Kara please.”_

 

_“I - I just need to be alone, Alex. I’ll - I’ll be back.” Kara coldly said, it felt like she’s older than she actually is. Kara bolted off, and Alex didn’t move from where she is, she didn’t rush to tell her parents that Kara’s using her powers again, she didn’t stop Kara from whatever she wanted to do. Because maybe this’ll be the last time she’d be able to see how amazing Kara Zor-El’s powers are, and how amazing it is to be Kara’s sister feels like. Hell, maybe this is be the last night she’ll ever see her again._

 

_“We’ll have to make sure her pod is working perfectly fine, that the pod itself will know when to come back.” Jeremiah sternly told J’onn as they hover around the piece of Krypton they got at the center of the work space._

 

_“That’s not what this pod was made for Jeremiah, you know that. You’d have to enter a destination for it to launch itself.” J’onn said in a low voice, as he eyes Kara, Alex and Eliza by the screen room._

 

_“Then I’ll have to reprogram it.”_

 

_“We don’t have that kind of technology, we can’t reprogram alien technology, let alone interfere with it. This Kryptonian pod is too advance.”_

 

_“Look at my family J’onn. I am sending my daughter away, okay? I’ve been her father for almost ten years. I’m betraying her now. I need to try.” Jeremiah said before facing the pod again._

 

_There was a moment too silent after the argument, everything went in slow-motion for Jeremiah when a loud explosion from the upper floor of the building, all the alarms suddenly went off._

 

_“We are under attack, Sir!” One of the agents reported to J’onn._

 

_“Get ready, put the whole building in lock down.” J’onn commanded._

 

_“J’onn!” Jeremiah shouted throwing J’onn one of the alien guns they have._

 

_“Get my wife and daughter out of here, now!”_

 

_“I think you should be the one - ”_

 

_“I’ll take care of Kara. Go please. I need to protect them and send Kara off.” Jeremiah said holding J’onn’s glare._

 

_“Be safe.”_

 

_“Go and thank you.” Jeremiah nodded before he turned to get Kara._

 

_“Are they going to be safe?” Kara seriously asked after Alex and Eliza left, Alex dragged for that matter because she wouldn’t let go of Kara._

 

_“You three are going to be.”_

 

_“Thank you Jeremiah.”_

 

_“I’ll see you again soon. Okay?” Jeremiah said wanting it to be a promise but he knew Kara knows better._

 

_“Yeah.” Kara nodded she briefly hugged Jeremiah before she willingly get inside the pod herself. Jeremiah continued to try and interfere with the program as Kara relive the greatest tragedy of her life. Being inside the same pod again to be sent off somewhere she has no idea where triggers her panic attack, she’s feeling nauseous and her body feels like it’s vibrating._

 

_“Be safe, Kara.” Jeremiah said before pushing the button to prepare the pod for launch. The roof of the building slowly opened._

 

_“Keep Alex safe.” Kara cried, Jeremiah was only able to nod. He’s overwhelmed with emotions too, he’s learned to love the kid after all those years. She’s been a part of his family and his life. And he’ll never be able to forgive himself for doing this to her._

 

_“We love you, Kara.” Jeremiah whispered as he punched in the coordinates of Kara’s destination._

 

_Kara woke up in space, she’s just outside the Earth’s atmosphere and for a moment she wanted to just stay there, but she knows pretty well that once a destination is punched in the program there’s no stopping her pod. Kara checked on the statuses in front of her. She’s bound to go to the closest galaxy to the Milky Way, which will take her over a hundred years in normal speed with the warp. Kara pushed the button to activate the time hop warp as tears started pooling her eyes again, she looked back to Earth one more time and even if it’s not bound to explode and die; The feeling of loss is as strong as the first time Kara was in this situation._

 

_“Director Henshaw.”_

 

_“Eliza.” J’onn nodded as he stepped inside the Danvers home. Alex was standing by the stairs._

 

_“Where’s Jeremiah? And Kara?”_

 

_“Kara was successfully sent off.” J’onn carefully said earning a sarcastic scoff from Alex._

 

_“Where’s my husband?” Eliza asked again looking J’onn straight to his eyes._

 

_“Agent Danvers was declared MIA after the attack. We presume that he’s been abducted by the group responsible for the attack.”_

 

_“What?! We lost them both?!” Alex steams off towards J’onn but Eliza was quick enough to grab her arm._

 

_“What else are you good failing at?! You sent a subject you’re due to protect to outer space and one of your agents too?! And you’re getting paid for this?!”_

 

_“Alexandra.”_

 

_“No! I’m done having this bullshit mom!” Alex spewed as she storms off the house getting inside her father’s car._

 

“I got arrested in 2013 for DUI. J’onn paid me a visit and offered for me to join the DEO, just like dad.”

 

“And this is what you want?” Kara asked with genuine concern.

 

“I didn’t know I did want to be like dad, but then I remembered I promised you that I’d wait for you. Working in the DEO is the closest thing I could get to you, you know.” Alex confessed, making Kara tear up, she then moved to hug Alex. She has nothing but love and gratitude in her heart for her sister, and now that she’s back she’s going to make sure no one will ever be able to hurt Alex again.

 

“Maybe it’s time to call our parents now.” Kara teased as they pull away, Alex hold onto Kara’s hand making Kara turn and look at her halfway going back to her chair.

 

“Dad’s been missing for eight years, Kara. He went MIA after the attack he’s never been found.” Alex revealed.

 

“Oh no.” Kara huffed as she figuratively felt her knees weaken upon hearing the bad news.

 

“Is that why you were drinking out and driving under the influence, Alex?”

 

“I was troubled Kara, I lost two people I love in one night.”

 

“I know, I understand bud. I’m sorry for asking.” Kara apologized not letting go of Alex’s hand.

 

“We’ll find him.” Kara said.

 

“We already tried, Kara.”

 

“I haven’t - ”

 

“What do you know about this city? You still have a lot to learn about this planet you left Kara, I’m not going to lose you again.”

 

“No, you’re not going to lose me. I promise.” Kara said with much determination Alex soften and nodded, wanting so much to be comforted by that kind of assurance.

 

“We’ll call Eliza later.” Alex finally smiled and Kara was able to relax.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Do you remember what happened with your pod?” Alex asked.

 

“I think yeah, I was able to reprogram the pod after more than a hundred attempts. Remembering Earth’s coordinate was a challenge too, because I was already warped to the first semi-galaxy to my destination. When I was about to activate the warp back to Earth, a - another pod or small ship appeared that I can’t remember because everything happened a bit too fast. The other flying object opened its own warp and I was dragged with it.” Kara explained.

 

“And?”

 

“And, that ship was on the same course as I am. We were both going to the Milky Way - well I was hoping I could go back, but that ship’s destination was absolutely Earth. When we were warped unfortunately my pod crashed against something and the next thing I knew the pod was falling fast. I remembering crashing at some dessert outside the city, I was weak because when the crash happened the pod malfunctioned, my vitals deflated.” Kara detailed, making Alex shiver at the picture.

 

“I’m sorry Kara - ”

 

“Not your fault Alex, please stop apologizing. Although I remember getting into the city, my brain’s lapsing maybe, because I remember crashing against a car? How did you find me?”

 

“We got a tip from one of our sources that an unidentified being crashed against a car in a street downtown.”

 

“Well that explains it - oh my God!”

 

“What?”

 

“People saw me! They saw me crash against a car and I was uninjured Alex!”

 

“Calm down, there were no bystanders. And this city caters for alien residents Kara, you’re not alone.” Alex smiled making Kara calm down.

 

“I remember another thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sure there were witnesses, Alex.”

 

“What? But you’re unconscious when we arrived.”

 

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it. Maybe it was a dream, but I know I don’t know anyone with that name before.” Kara frowned, trying hard to remember.

 

“Name? What name?”

 

“Names actually, Jess? And Miss Luthor?” Kara recalled before looking up to Alex again. Alex fell silent, she’s not planned this through though. Maybe she can keep Kara away from Lena for as long as she can in the mean time. _Maybe this can be the new age of a Super and a Luthor together, Agent Danvers._ She heard Lena in the back of her mind and she tried to shake the thought off.

 

“I’ll read the report again, to confirm if there were any actual witnesses.” Alex offered, Kara nodded as they continue to eat in comfortable silence. For now, this is enough.


	3. Becoming Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crashing again on Earth, Kara needs to relearn everything and rediscover how it is to be human. Alex, Eliza, even J'onn are all willing to help her get back on track. The only thing Kara doesn't know is that, she has just one more person helping her - albeit secretly.
> 
> or
> 
> Lena Luthor is every definition of goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> It's been awhile! This is an exciting chapter for me to write because after this everything would be about Supercorp and how their friendship will develop!
> 
> See you next chapter. Hope you'll like this! Enjoy! :)

_ “Father, I don’t want to go, please. I don’t want to leave you.” Kara sobbed helplessly as her father lifted her into the pod’s opening, strapping her safely. Kara’s tiny body shook with every breathless plea while the rambling and continuous explosions of Krypton creep through the launchpad making the whole building shake. _

_ “Kara, my child listen to me. You have to live. You would be sent to Earth, you are going to take care of your baby cousin Kal-El. You two are going to be the last son and daughter of Krypton.” Alura explained trying not hard enough to be calm as her own tears flood their way out. _

_ “You will protect your cousin and will be one of the humans.” Zor-El added as he continues to hold on to Kara’s small hand. _

_ “Mother, please.” Kara begged, hand against the glass closest to her mother’s figure. _

_ “Be strong my Kara. You are and always will be. Kal-El will need your guidance, no matter what comes forth be loyal to family, child. El mayarah.” Alura said as she punched in the last of the Earth’s coordinates on Kara’s pod. The vehicle easily activated, fully enclosing Kara inside and slowly dragging itself out of the tunnel. _

_ Kara has always loved travelling to different planets in their galaxy with her parents for inter-planetary diplomacy. Kara has been to a total of sixteen planets as part of the diplomatic team of her mother, something rare for a child her age - by rare it means not a single same happenstance anywhere else. Kara was, still is deemed special not only by her parents but all of Krypton. She was destined to be the next Alura, Kara’s birth was a miracle that will continue the matriarchal hierarchy of power in their planet. If only Krypton survived until Kara is old enough to be part of the magistrate. _

_ Kara was trained to be a future diplomat and lawmaker, a combination of both her parents’ delegated professions. Kara was supposed to be someone who’s going to communicate to different races and secure harmony and cooperation all throughout their galaxy. Kara was raised to be intelligent and highly skilled in numerous subjects but her two most favorite since she started her education at the age of four were foreign languages and scientific & technological advancements. Kara is classified as an exemplary learner in their planet’s educational ladder, if we’re going to translate it to human’s term; a genius. _

_ Kara is special not only because she was decided to be special. She is because she lives up to everybody’s expectations of her. She’s special because she’s herself, and that whole lot alone can explain why. _

_ The pod that contains Kara, got lost into the Phantom Zone in the midst of her voyage. When she woke up again she nearing the Earth’s atmosphere, dread filled her whole body up when she realized she hasn’t aged a day. Despite the disturbance of all sort, the pod served its purpose well - take Kara Zor-El to the surface of Earth as safely as possible. Red and blue, those were the first colors to register Kara’s hazy memories right after her crash on Earth. Red and blue and strong. Red and blue and strong and familiar. Painfully familiar. _

_ The man wearing red and blue bearing the crest of the house El, took it as his right to decide where Kara must stay. He was accommodating but he was awkward and distant. Kara couldn’t believe it when Kal-El or Clark in this planet introduced himself to Kara. Kara’s first words right there in the middle of the Danvers’ living room were, she was sent to Earth to take care of Kal-El. Kal-El fought the urge to scoff and make Kara feel embarrassed - maybe more embarrassed than she already was. Kara felt anger budding at the center of her chest, something she’s never felt before. She could not believe this stranger towering above her has the audacity to wear her family's crest around making decisions for her when she’s older than him; she should be older than him. But she wasn’t, so she kept her mouth shut. _

_ The Danvers welcomed her with open arms, or so she thought until she met the household’s only child. Alexandra Danvers. Alex was a hormonal teenager when Kara arrived and gate-crashed her life forever. She only showed Kara one emotion in her first few months living with her, indifference. Alex acted like Kara didn’t exist at all. At first Kara understood, she’s the reason why Alex shares the attention of her parents to another kid now. A normal reaction for someone who has been an only child for so long, Kara thought. She tried to be more mature than her age and Alex’s. She tried making Alex like her; oh Rao knows how she tried. But Alex was rigid and Kara soon then gave up trying. She matched Alex’s resentment of her with the ones she owns for Kal-El and the ones for her parents for sending her here. _

_ Kara soon found comfort in solitude, she slowly built her walls up with her books away from peoples’ scrutiny. But Kara was a freak in school, even Alex says that she was. She has no friends and she was still lost around humans and just finally grieving for the loss of her whole home planet - something she wasn’t able to do all those years she was sleeping in her pod. On her first Earth birthday, Eliza made Kara her first Earth birthday cake. She remembered being laughed at in class that day for being smarter than her classmates. She was slowly dragging every step up the porch of the Danvers’ residence when Eliza burst out of the door to welcome her home with a hug and a happy birthday greeting. _

_ That night, Kara was also revered by the fact that she has powers like Kal-El here on Earth. She never felt so scared of her own self before, and as emotions overwhelmed the better part of Kara’s composure, she felt white hot tears starting to surface on her eyes. White hot and dangerous as her vision blurred too much everything started turning red, Kara shut her eyes tightly and covered them with her hands as tears extinguished whatever it was that was supposed to come out from her eyes. She felt terrified knowing Alex was inside the room with her. She felt terrified of losing control around her sister and hurting her in the process. _

_ The passing days made it harder and harder for Kara to contain her powers, she was young and her powers were raw and were all so eager to be unleashed. Prodding Kara every chance they got. The first time Kara slightly lost control over herself was when she saw a highway accident, the car was about to explode still with its mother and son passenger inside. Kara took it as her responsibility to help and of all the things that could’ve gotten wrong in her first attempt to save lives, Alex seeing the whole thing happened. They had their first biggest fight that night because Alex ratted her out to their parents. Kara bolted off the balcony for the first time, she flew in no other direction but up - up until her clothes allowed her too. And then she let go, she let herself plummet back to the ground almost wishing the impact would just end it all, and what scared her the most in the middle of falling was the absence of fear in her system. That night Kara didn’t made a rather disastrous impact on the Danvers’ backyard, instead she stopped herself precisely a few feet above the ground before she float down and rested her back on the grass. ‘Be strong my Kara, you are and always will be.’ Kara heard her mother in the back of her mind whispered softly, which instantly melted her into heart wrenching quiet sobs. _

_ The turning point in Alex and Kara’s relationship came in the guise of a horrible incident. Kenny Li their common friend was murdered. Again, Kara took it as her responsibility to find who killed Kenny, but this time she certainly wasn’t alone because Alex was on her own secret investigation. A photograph on Kenny’s laptop revealed that their history teacher was in a relationship with Alex’s friend. Alex confronted Josie but it was already too late, Alex was welcomed by the fact that her friend was already in too deep in the relationship and was all so willing to protect the teacher. After an attempt on the Danvers’ sisters lives because Alex reported the said affairs to the officials, the history teacher was arrested. Kara then realized it wasn’t the history teacher who murdered Kenny, she called Alex who was about to meet with the sheriff who turned out to be the real suspect. That was the first time Kara deliberately risked her identity to save Alex. That was also the night she promised to be as normal as she was needed to be, not only for her safety but for Alex’s too. _

 

 

The third day Kara wakes up on Earth she wasn’t sure if she was dreaming again or not, she’s been in one too many dreams of being back to Earth when she was in that pod for the second time. She felt like she betrayed her parents’ and planet’s memories by constantly dreaming of being able to go  _ home  _ but not to Krypton anymore. Kara almost felt nauseous when she thought she was still floating in space even with her eyes open staring directly at the ceiling above her, until Alex towers over her smiling face and coffee mugs at hand.

“Were you dreaming again earlier?” Alex concerned as Kara sat beside her in the couch they just finished having breakfast. Alex promised Kara she’ll show her around National City today so they’re taking the morning slow.

“For a moment there I thought I was.” Kara admitted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked as she shifts to her side to face Kara who was already facing her. Kara contemplated before she sighed and stretched her legs towards Alex’s direction, another usual thing Kara would do when they’re having conversations before. Alex smiled and welcomed Kara’s feet on her lap.

“It’s still unbelievable you see, part of me still thinks this is surreal. Being here with you again on Earth is surreal. It felt like it’s almost too good to be true, to be honest. I sometimes think maybe I was captured by some alien specie in space and is still held captive in my own little dream world.” Kara shyly explained, Alex felt the longing and confusion in Kara’s words so she started drawing circles on Kara’s ankle with her thumb. Kara snorts and shook her head.

“Would you believe me when I say that I feel the same way?” Alex offered, Kara looked at her for a moment and slowly nodded.

“We got lucky.” Kara chuckled a bit.

“We did.” Alex agreed with a content smile, which Kara returned. She got lucky, and she’s so thankful to whatever force  _ Rao  _ sent her way for her to be able to come home; she sure is strongly thankful to that unidentified ship too.

“Ready to paint the town red?” Alex suggested playfully wiggling her eyebrows at Kara who laughed.

“I have nothing to wear.” Kara stated the obvious by pointing at Alex’s old NYU shirt and matching sweatpants she’s wearing, that’s almost a bit too small for her more muscular Kryptonian built.

“Then we’ll go shopping!” Alex exclaimed climbing to her feet and dashing towards her closet.

“But for now, you’ll have to be dressed like me.” Alex warned, looking over to Kara with a sheepish smile. Kara rolled her eyes at Alex, remembering those times Alex was in her punk-rock phase and would dress Kara up during sisters’ nights so they can punk together.

 

After a few outfit changes, Kara came out of the bathroom looking like an Alex Danvers wanna be. What with her un-tucked soft denim long sleeve shirt under a leather vest, black ripped jeans and boots. Alex lost it a bit into feats of laughter as she stared at her sister and Kara for a moment wanted to strangle her sister but quickly decided against it (because they’re just recently reunited) and just laughed along with her.

Being soaked under the summer heat of Earth’s yellow sun sent a wild surge through Kara’s veins, she felt heat seeping through her every pore. She felt more like a sponge absorbing every bit of energy thrown her way. Kara felt like a battery fully recharged by the time they got to the nearest mall, Alex noticed the suddenly vibrant Kara walking (almost bouncing) beside her that she has to stop Kara on the side to remind her of their first lesson.

“I still remember that Alex, don’t worry.” Kara whispered

“Yeah? Well, your every step is dangerously bouncy and a bit suspended too long in the air.” Alex pointed out making Kara’s pink cheeks get pinker.

“Oops.” Kara grinned and Alex just shook her head before hooking Kara by the arm anchoring Kara in firmly. Kara noticed and put a hand on top of Alex’s that’s clutching her arm.

“Sorry, Alexandra.” Kara teased a bit more, Alex rolled her eyes.

The Danvers sisters scourred every clothes shop inside the mall ranging from casuals to formals. Kara still wasn’t sure what she wanted her cultivated alter ego Kara Danvers should look like in her mid-twenties, and Alex just patiently smiled all throughout Kara’s contemplation. She waited for Kara in what felt like forever, waiting for her to decide what colors best suits her taste and personality for two to three hours more is nothing.

“What do you think Alex?” Kara asked as she stepped out of the fitting room, they’ve finally moved from casuals to future office clothes Kara can wear for when she started working. She’s wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck top tucked in a maroon leather skirt, her hair in a bun. It certainly isn’t a  _ Kara Danvers  _ outfit Alex imagined her sister wearing to whatever 9 to 5 job she decides to get.

“You know what I see in you every time I look at you, Kara?” Alex asked making Kara look at her through the mirror in front of them. Alex put both her hands on Kara’s shoulder before she continued.

“Hmm?” Kara hummed urging Alex to continue.

“I see sunshine, I see home, I see sweet and caring and carefree little Danvers. You remind me of my childhood in Midvale, you remind me of every little bit of comfort.” Alex revered, making Kara smile so widely her eyes disappear.

“I think I know what I want to wear now.” Kara nodded before walking towards the fitting room again. Alex leaned against the wall in front of Kara’s cubicle protective as ever as she patiently waits. She knew Kara was already finished changing the moment the curtain closed behind her but Kara waited a few minutes - a few human minutes to act like she changed laboriously but the moment Kara opens the curtain again, Alex was floored.

“Perfect.” Alex nodded as she and Kara look at Kara’s reflection on the floor to ceiling mirror once more. Kara chose to wear a bright yellow sundress, a maroon belt around her waist matching the maroon oxford heeled shoes, and her hair now pulled into a half ponytail.

“I feel comfortable in this.” Kara agreed.

“Exactly, comfort over style.” Alex winked as she pulled something out of her jacket pocket, which Kara almost instantly recognized.

“Alex is that - ” Kara stuttered as Alex held the black rimmed glasses in front of her.

“I remember dad had a little conversation with you before, when you first realize you have heat vision. He made you your first pair, so I thought maybe I can make you your second.” Alex explained and then she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, a Kryptonian slightly crouched onto her slightly sniffling.

“There, there. Rein it in, honey.” Alex giggled making Kara do the same. Kara completely pulled away as Alex handed her the glasses.

“It’s funny how a pair of glasses instantly made me feel more human now.” Kara said as they paid for everything Kara picked out when she decided she just wants to be back to herself before she left Earth.

“You look more like Kara Danvers you say?” Alex teased, “You wanna go grab something to eat before going home?” Alex asked as she tried taking some of the paper bags from Kara so she can stop from being suspiciously able to carry more than ten bags all at once.

“I’ll never say no to food Alex. But can we get some of those potstickers again?” Kara asked with a wonderment of a child, Alex felt like she’s a mother of a baby adult for a moment before she gave in to Kara’s request.

“Of course, the restaurant’s this way.” Alex said leading the way to the place where she got take outs from last night.

 

 

“Mom will arrive tomorrow morning, she said she can’t wait for us to come in the weekend.” Alex informed Kara as they climbed the stairs up to Alex’s apartment.

“Classic mom.” Kara added, “Maybe I can make you guys some lasagna.” Kara suggested and Alex’s eyes widen in excitement.

“You don’t know how much I missed your lasagna.”

“Really?”

“More than I missed you.” Alex teased making Kara snort.

“Liar.”

“Alex - Kara?” Both the Danvers sister paused halfway the hallway down to Alex’s apartment upon hearing the familiar bass of the man’s voice.

“Clark.” Alex huffed slightly angling in front of Kara in a protective stance. Alex felt Kara audibly took a deep breath in as she gently nudge Alex, telling her that it’s okay.

“Clark.” Kara echoed as she walked past Alex’s protection, meeting her cousin halfway. Alex instantly felt the tension between to Supers, she fears that if this breaks into any argument between the two that the four walls of her apartment could not contain. She’ll have to move out of the city for good. Of course, that’s just Alex preparing for the worst case scenario, always the worst case scenario.

Alex slipped in between the unfazed god-like statues in front of her to open the door to her humble abode. She took the paper bags from Kara who isn’t taking her eyes of Clark who did the same. Kara moved to break the staring contest first as she walked inside, Clark obediently followed.

“I’ll just be in the bedroom.” Alex announced before disappearing inside the first door to the right. Alex intentionally left the door ajar and Clark instantly noticed that but he kept it to himself. He knows Alexandra hasn’t forgotten about his last visit to her home - or forgiven him for that matter, he knows Alex would never forget that visit at all so he’s walking on a thin line.

“I saw your pod northeast of the National City boundary. I didn’t expect it to be actually you.” Kal-El started making Kara bitterly snort as she tucked her arms across her chest tightly.

  
“It is nice to see you too again, Kal.” Kara stiffly said in the absence of curtsies and familial touch to their reunion.

“I’m still so sorry about what happened, Kara. But I know you understand that I didn’t have any other choice.” Kal explained his tone suddenly turned into earnest.

“I tried Kal, all those years I was floating away from the planet I considered my new home. I tried understanding how absent any other choice there was for you. But what my brain could never understand is the fact that you robbed me of my choices as well.” Kara said her voice louder than she intends and more powerful than Kal-El, Alex felt it. It isn’t Kara Danvers who’s talking with the Daily Planet reporter. It’s Kara Zor-El in all her glory finally having the power to match that of her cousin or even more. Alex never felt this proud before, she quietly leaned against the wall beside the open door as she listened.

“He could’ve killed you and the Danvers, Kara. That’s too much risk I couldn’t take.”

“I never needed your protection Kal, I am as strong as you are I could’ve protected  _ my  _ family. Something I wasn’t able to do the first time.” Kara spewed.

“I understand where your anger’s coming from, Kara. But please believe me that at that time, keeping you safe was all I am after.”

“I know you can do anything Kal, I know you’re capable of everything if you wanted to. I just didn’t think you would also be able to turn your back to family and still has the face to wear the sigil of  _ my  _ house.” Kara dignified her knuckles almost boring a bruise on her rib cages. She knew Kal was hurt, even Alex didn’t expect that and didn’t know where it came from, she’s now only realizing how angry Kara is and how much pent up emotions she’s keeping all to herself like she’s always done before.

“I’m just glad your back. I’m still so sorry, Kara. I’ll wait for your forgiveness.” Kal-El finally said, sounding so defeated before he sluggishly turned and left. The moment the front door closed, Kara let go of the tears she’s been holding back the whole time. Alex quickly found her place beside Kara pulling the latter against her chest.

“You’re okay, Kara. You’re safe here.” Alex murmured, “I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Alex promised sending Kara the comfort she needs, Kara finally relaxes.

  
  
  


 

“Girls!” Eliza exclaimed arms wide open as soon as she got out of the cab that took her to Alex’s apartment from the airport, something she always does when she comes home to her little girls before.

Since the send off Eliza never would’ve imagined she’d be able to do such action ever again. Meeting with Alex alone in the years that followed the send off grew less painful than the year prior but was never the same. Kara, sweet Kara was their literal ball of sunshine - still is until now. Alex let Kara be the first to hug Eliza as they meet their mother halfway. Alex dutifully took Eliza’s hand carry from the cab’s trunk and paid the driver.

“Mom.” Kara sighed as she shrunk into the arms of Eliza. She still fits in this motherly hug and she loves every bit of it.

“I missed you so much dear. So, so much.” Eliza revered not letting go of Kara yet, eliciting a hearty laugh from the young woman.

“Same laugh.” Eliza commented as she pulled herself away from the miracle she’s hugging.

“Of course, mom. She still snorts - ” Alex teased, earning a slight swat from Kara.

“Hey!” Kara instantly protested taking Eliza’s right hand as they walked inside the apartment compound, they laughed after years and years of forgetting how.

“Come on let’s get you inside. Kara made us lasagna.” Alex said as she put her arm over her mother’s shoulders also placing a kiss on her temple. Eliza cupped Alex’s face with her free hand, she couldn’t be anymore happier than this.

The lunch was filled with stories upon stories upon stories the three women are so eager to share, so eager to reconnect, so eager to make up for the years they missed on each others’ lives. Most of the time Kara was just quietly but smilingly listening when either Alex or Eliza was telling a story, and though her narrative was so linear Kara wouldn’t have it any other way. In return, Eliza commended her for ingeniously reprogramming the pod while on flight and for remembering how to navigate the Earth’s coordinates. Alex also told Eliza about the visitor they had yesterday and the sudden tension on Eliza’s shoulders easily showed, both her daughters took her hand with a promise that everything went fine and under control. But Eliza was only able to relax when Alex told her about how Kara stood up against Kal, just like Alex, Eliza told Kara how proud she is of her.

“You should come home with me after the convention I’m going to attend tomorrow and on Friday.” Eliza suggested while they’re all settled in the living room, cups of hot chocolate at hand.

“Could I do that? I mean the neighbors would be suspicious, right?” Kara excitedly asked both Alex and Eliza who exchanged meaningful looks.

“They just have to deal with it.” Alex nodded making Kara bubble and so much happiness. This sight for Alex, sure is more worth it than the feeling of stares and intrusive questions they’re going to receive once Kara was  _ home. _

“I missed our room!” Kara exclaimed already dreaming of their childhood bedroom, the one they shared until Alex left for college.

“Nothing changed, I promised.” Eliza assured.

“By that mom means, Mr. Coodles is still on your bed.” Alex joked trying to make Kara feel embarrassed about naming her bear plushie, Jeremiah gave her on her first week with them.

“Mr. Coodles!” Kara was genuinely elated by the information and Alex just rolled her eyes. Still so oblivious at times, still adorable nonetheless.

  
  
  


 

“Come on Alex, I’ll be good. I won’t stray too far from you.” Kara pleads as she watches Alex get ready for her today's duty. Alex is tasked to be one of the on the ground agents of DEO at the LuthorCorp renaming ceremony today. There’s no real threat expected from the youngest Luthor’s family yet but the DEO wanted to be sure.

“What’s the pleading all about?” Eliza asked as she came out of the other room all prepped up to go the science convention downtown.

“Alex won’t let me come to work with her.” Kara said almost like a child not getting what she wants.

“Kara you’re adorable but it’s not safe. What if something happens and I need to protect Miss Luthor? I can’t protect you both -” Alex started only stopping when she heard herself sounding more like Kara’s cousin than herself.

“Don’t go all Kal-El on your sister Alex.” Eliza deliberately chastises Alex and the latter gave up with a heavy sigh. She knows Kara’s more than capable of protecting herself, it’s just that she’s worried Kara would have to expose herself saving Alex if something unexpected would happen.

“Fine -” Alex started.

“Yes!”

“Wait, I’m not yet finished - ”

“Why is there always a condition?” Kara muttered with a pout.

“Not gonna work. Go wear something dark.”

“That’s it?”

“I don’t want you looking like a target later.” Alex rolled her eyes again, but Kara has already disappeared to the bedroom.

“I’ll see you two later for dinner.” Eliza said as she got inside a cab again.

“See you mom.” The Danvers sister chorused with cheeky smiles.

“Now, follow me.” Alex ordered Kara as they rounded towards the apartment compound parking lot on the alley beside the main entrance.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked.

“To work.” Alex said as she stopped by one of the big bikes inside the garage.

“We’re going on that?!” Kara exasperated, Alex laughed.

“Not afraid to put Superman in his place, but terrified of riding a motorcycle? Pick your battles Kara.” Alex shrugged as she threw Kara one of her extra helmets.

“I - I’m not scared.”

“Yeah? Well as far as I’m concerned, you only stutter when your scared or awkward.” Alex stated a fact as she get on the bike and rolled it facing the exit.

“Are you coming or not?” Alex rowdily asked

“You don’t have to be rude.” Kara scolded as she gets on the bike herself. She tightly holds on to Alex’s waist as the older Danvers revs up the two-wheel drive.

“I’ve never seen such shaken Kryptonian before!” Alex called out from behind her enough for only Kara to hear.

“Shut up.” Kara barked.

 

 

“Are you a hundred percent we’re pushing through today, Lena?” Sam concerned as she sat by one of the chairs in front of Lena’s desk. They’re an hour away from Lena’s renaming ceremony.

“We’ve been planning this renaming for more than a month now, Sam. And besides, my source assured me that it’s  _ safe. _ ” Lena dignified as she turned to face her friend.

She has her hair down, free and straight, and she’s wearing a dress close to the color of her eyes. Lena surely prepared herself for this day, it’s been more of a dream come true for her to finally be able to come out from the shadows of the Luthor name. If only she could change her last name innocently, without actually drawing more unnecessary attention towards her and not the change she’s making in the company, Lena would. But she knows how the media works too well to dare.

“It just makes me a little iffy, knowing your mother is somewhere out there hating on you. Your brother locked, but still has connections anywhere around the globe. Something about their silence rubs me the wrong way.” Sam confessed and Lena understood. Even Lena expects a backfire from either of the two mentioned Luthors, and she’s also fairly surprised and equally doubting that none has happened yet.

“Maybe they’ve just given up.” Lena offered, making Sam laugh.

“None of you Luthors give up, Lena.” Sam reminded.

“You’re right. That’s why I hired more help than necessary. They’re going to be anywhere, watching out for us.” Lena winked as she took her tan trench coat, a sign that she’s not having anymore of this conversation and that her decision is final.

“You’re impressing me with this special unit of yours.” Sam said with a mental note to know who this unit of people are for Lena to trust them fully.

“I am a Luthor, Sammy. I have my own connections.” Lena smirked as they got inside the elevator with Jess on tow.

“Surely.” Sam smiled in return. She has to know, she has to know and be sure that these people Lenais trusting her life to are really worthy of her friend’s trust.

 

**_We’re here. - D_ **

 

Lena puffed a sigh of relief upon reading Alex’s message. It was just two words and her initial but it sent more relief to Lena than the number of report pages her actual team of security sent her two days before the ceremony. It sometimes scares Lena to totally trust a government agent of something as important as her life, but she can’t help it with Agent danvers.

“Ready?” Sam murmured from behind her as the elevator doors opened at the ground floor.

“More than ever.” Lena confirmed as she walked out of the vestibule towards the booming crowd who decided it is worth their time today to listen to what a Luthor has to say.

 

 

“I’m going for rounds, you promised to stay out of trouble.” Alex told Kara soon as they got to the ceremonial grounds.

“I promised.” Kara reiterated, her eyes already wandering through the crowd, which suddenly got Alex thinking.  _ Miss Luthor.  _ She remembered mentioning earlier, it might be the reason why Kara pleaded tooth and nail for Alex to bring her here. But that realization wouldn’t matter now because her little sister is already off to wander around the Luthor territory. Making Alex heartbeat race, but that’s another thing to worry about later. Today she promised Lena she’ll help secure the place for the civilians in case of any form of violence either her mother and brother might pose in the duration of the ceremony. Alex proceeds to do all necessary security protocols and last minute huddle with her own small unit that J’onn allowed to be on the ground today.

Kara on the other hand, muses towards the crowd gathered right at the center of the park facing the skyscraper with the huge grey and  metallic letters of LCorp on top. Kara wonders if she could see those letters from outer space, just a playful thought. National City is far too populated and developed compared to Midvale, which certainly piques Kara’s interest so much.

When the program was about to start Kara found herself at the center of the crowd closest to the makeshift stage. Two uniformed men in black stood on both ends of the platform, black wires sticking out from their ears. And then Kara caught a rapid beating of heart from amidst the crowd, her head snapped to where Alex was by instinct but she almost instantly realized it isn't Alex’s. The heartbeat has its own distinct rhythm even when it just races. Kara scanned the vicinity and something caught her eyes, green. Kara’s eyes got caught up with green, eyes and dress underneath a tan trench coat. Raven-black hair, flowing down all over her shoulders. Kara’s nailed to where she’s standing, and she dreaded the feeling, because if anything happens the crowd breaks she’ll be under the stampede for sure.

“Miss Luthor?” Kara whispered, the Miss Luthor she saw first saw on television was older, brown hair and hard, cold, brown eyes; who looks more like the eldest Luthor child according to Kara’s research.

The Miss Luthor standing behind the podium now, scaling the crowds and proudly holding her head up high has the most prominent jawline and pale skin and confident smirk Kara has ever seen among all human features she has observed. Features too far from being what a natural Luthor should look like - genetics wise. Kara found herself slowly taking a step forward as the Luthor started speaking silencing the huge audience. Her voice is deep and almost husky when she welcomed everybody, her accent is a bit too heavy to be American but Kara’s hearing couldn’t be wrong that she’s trying to suppress the velvety accent fighting to come out.  _ Why is that? _

Lena didn’t expect the crowd to be this huge, after everything Lex has done to ruin the Luthor name Lena also almost lost faith in herself at attracting positive reactions from the people, even in the new city. Lena stopped in her tracks the moment she was beside the makeshift stage, people cheered louder upon having a glimpse of her.

“Lena?” Sam called out putting a hand on the small of Lena’s back to push her forward a bit.

Lena took her time walking towards the podium, scanning the crowd with her signature smirk. She started to calm down when she saw a glint of Alex’s red hair among the audience not too far from the stage. But her heart jumped up her throat again when her eyes found their way to another pair of eyes. Wide and blue and captivating. Luscious blonde hair. Softly chiseled features. A slight quip of lips - a small smile - directed to Lena, Lena quietly hesitated.  _ Kara. _ Lena heard someone cleared her throat from beside her, that’s only then Lena was dragged out of reverie.

The whole event pulled through without threat, Lena was finally free of the LuthorCorp curse. She was able to deliver the speech she had written and memorized weeks before the event in peace, she was able to broadcast in the whole National City and maybe even the world that from now on, LCorp would be a force of good. Lena was more than relieved when she was welcomed by the positive questions from the press who’re waiting for her down the stage. Lena found herself answering the questions thrown her way too quickly, hoping she’d be able to thread through the crowd to see if what she saw earlier was real. But the moment she was free, Sam found her instead and she was guided back to the safety of her building not wanting to push her luck too far.

 

**_Congrats, Luthor. - D_ **

 

Lena smiled at Alex’s message again even though she fought hard not to ask for Kara. She’s only earning Alex’s trust now and she’s not ruining such a strong alliance because of her curiosity about Superman’s cousin. Lena cannot be branded as another  _ Super-Obsessed-Luthor  _ in one way or another.

 

**_Thanks, Danvers. - L_ **

 

Lena shortly replied as she quietly followed Sam and Jess inside the elevator back to her penthouse of an office. Maybe she’ll meet Kara again in the future, maybe she wouldn’t but she’s sure she won’t let another chance pass when it prompts itself then. For now she’s going to throw her feet up the couch as Sam cracks a new bottle of champagne and they celebrate Lena’s first milestone in business, and life.

 

 

 

“Hot cocoa?” Kara said as she sat beside Alex on the couch.

 

“Thanks.” Alex sighed as she wrapped her algid palms around the hot cup. They’re already back in Midvale. J’onn pulled a few strings to allow Alex take the whole weekend undisturbed to help Kara settle in and enjoy their time together.

“Thanks for going out of your way to be here Alex.” Kara seriously said looking at Alex intently. Alex smiled offering Kara a snuggle, which Kara easily accepted. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders pulling her sister close.

“Even J’onn never gave up the thought of you coming home Kara. Now that you’re here, this? Pulling a few strings for me to be able to spend the time with you and mom is easy.” Alex assured Kara who sighed and found comfort in resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. They stayed like that for quite a while just keeping each other warm in the midst of Midvale’s fall season.

“Do you have any plans of what you want to do? Do you wanna go back to school? Or do you want to work?” Alex suddenly asked out of the blue. Alex is right, she can’t forever bask in the idea that every one of them was patiently waiting for her return no matter how impossible they all thought it was. Kara felt the need to earn the love, care and support her family has been pouring out for her since she first came to Earth. She wants to make a difference this time, she wouldn’t be robbed of the choices, of her choices, and she wouldn’t sulk about not being able to fulfill her duty to her parents - to take care of Kal-El for she knows a lot more people need the help of a Super.

“You’re already thinking too hard, Kara.” Alex teased as they adjust their positions, they remain close but are now looking at each other. Alex couldn’t fathom Kara’s expression.

“I want to be like him, Alex. I want to be strong and good - I want to go out there helping people. I can do that right? If he can go around bearing  _ my - our  _ family’s sigil saving people’s lives then I must be able to do that too!” Kara rambled making Alex suddenly uneasy.

“Kar, slow down. There’s no rush.”

“I’ve already lost almost a decade of my life Alex, now I just feel like I’m not good for anything but embracing the fact that I am a Super.” Kara defends, the crinkle in between her eyebrows is back and it’s not a good sign; it only means one thing, Kara has been thinking - heavily for that matter and all of her realizations are flooding her now.

“Kara, listen to me. It’s not easy being a superhero. Hell, even Kal-El couldn’t let go of his being Clark Kent. You have to be human first before you become a hero, you’d need to understand how fragile we are, how short our lives are, and how judgmental most of us could be. I don’t want to see you get ruined by them.” Alex patiently explained, “You have to have someone you can return to after the whole day of saving other people’s lives, Kara. That’s why Clark spent twenty years of his life perfecting his alter ego.” Alex added, slowly making sense in Kara’s ears.

“I don’t know what I want to do as Kara Danvers, Alex. I don’t know just yet.” Kara confessed.

“Give it sometimes, a week or two? Rediscover all your wants and interests while you’re here and then we’ll deal.”

“But even though I come up with something, I wouldn’t be able to get a job without credentials, Alex.” Kara worried.

“Kara there’s nothing you don’t know on Earth, you are studying quantum mechanics in grade school. What is there that you can’t do?”

“I couldn’t fail you, or Eliza, or J’onn.  _ Rao  _ I couldn’t fail Jeremiah.”

“Kara, please. You don’t have to worry about being enough for us. You are more than enough. You just have to be enough for yourself.” Alex softly scolded making Kara smile a bit.

“What would I do without you, Alex?” Kara giggled, earning a proud smirk from her sister.

“Okay now, I take that back.” Kara teased and they both laughed.

 

 

 

Kara spent the coming days, weeks, and months in the quiet almost sleepy town of Midvale rediscovering what she really wanted to do with her life, other than the staple fact that she wanted to be like her cousin, maybe even surpass whatever Superman has already done. Kara spent her time in Midvale, developing habits for Kara Danvers. Mannerisms, quirks, awkward rambling, and calculated clumsiness. Kara trained her brain to be actively Kara Danvers so she developed as much character as she can to cultivate her alter ego, and to be honest it wasn’t that hard because she was already that way before she was sent off. She’s already established her meek and timid self around people, she just have to work it out to be applicable to her adult self and her Kara Zor-El self of having such sunny disposition.

By the end of her fifth month in Midvale, Alex took her to a bar for a sisters’ night. Alex has been working nonstop after their mini weekend getaway a few months ago. Not only because Alex was supporting her every needs as of the moment but because, since the time Kara’s pod first crashed to Earth, there has been more and more alien species resurfacing and the DEO is almost always at full alert.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Alex asked in the middle of them sharing a bucket of fish and chips with mugs of beers.

“What?”

“I think you should try applying to CatCO media.” Alex nodded, alcohol already getting the best of her judgement, Kara in a media company? What a joke.

“That’s what you’re been thinking while you’re hunting down that goon yesterday?” Kara teased.

“Hey, don’t make fun of my idea.”

“Certainly not, Alex. It’s just that when you look at me do you see a media woman?” Kara frowned.

“I someone who can do whatever she wants to do.” Alex sincerely said her glassy eyes looking at Kara intently.

“You’re just missing me too much when you’re in the city.” Kara said making Alex nod eagerly.

“You’re not wrong. But I’m also not kidding about CatCo.”

“I don’t have a bachelors for that Alex.” Kara shook her head as she took a gulp from her mug.

“J’onn and I can help with that.” Alex sheepishly smiled.

“Alex are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Kara asked, ready to scold her sister.

“You just need a resume, a certification and a person of reference if ever they need to call someone. That’s easy.”

“What part of that is easy? You’re asking me to fake my way to a job, Alex.”

“Don’t you know what they say? Fake it, till you make it?” Alex shrugged.

“No.” Kara seriously said.

“Look Kara, we’ll only make up your credentials not the knowledge you have of investigative journalism. You already have the knowledge and skills for that. I know you do. We can do this, get you a job and you can be a superhero by next year or we can take the long road. I’ll enroll you to college and you know the rest.” Alex bargained looking Kara straight in the eyes. Kara should be appalled by Alex’s request for her to pretend yet again, but she can see Alex’s genuine concern. And she doesn’t have the heart to be angry at her sister who’s done nothing but help her get on her feet for months now.

“Let’s talk about this again tomorrow when you’re sober, okay?” Kara asked, even though she knows the bigger percentage of her current decision is to accept Alex’s shortcut.

  
  


 

“Coffee?” Kara asked Alex who was still bent over on the dining table, she had too much beer mugs along with one too many scotch last night, Kara lost count actually.

“Don’t let me do that again.” Alex pleaded peeking at Kara with one eye open, she cupped her face with both of her hands.

“I tried stopping you. But you forgot everything about self preservation last night.” Kara said in a teasing tone.

“Shh.” Alex shushed her too lousily making Kara laugh harder.

“You are such a child. How do you keep yourself alive in the city without me?” Kara added.

“Speaking!” Alex suddenly exclaimed, snapping her head a little too fast for her hangover.

“Careful.”

“CatCo.” Alex forced out before taking a sip from her cup.

“You weren’t only joking about that?” Kara asked, Alex frowned more than she already is.

“Why would I joke about your future?” Alex scolded.

“Even the faking it?” Kara said almost a whisper, just in time Eliza walked in on them.

“No one would know Kara.” Eliza commented, Kara stiffen.

“You know about Alex’s plan, mom?” Kara exasperated.

“We’ve already talked about it before she came home last night, dear.”

“You two are absolutely scaring me.”

“So what do you think?” Alex asked, still unsure. She’s gauging Kara’s morality meter as of the moment and Kara’s principles, which she got from them actually is getting in the way of her finally deciding.

“I can call my friend in National City University to enroll you instead if you - ” Eliza started making Kara look at her incredulously.

“There are connections involved already?”

“Here’s the thing Kara, it isn’t going to be all fake. You’d undergo this short-track program you’d still need to attend in return of releasing a bachelor's degree earlier for you.” Eliza carefully worded out.

“Like a reverse college, you know. Certificate first, then you study.” Alex shrugged.

“Are you sure, mom?”

“Yes, sweetie. So you need to calm down and maybe prepare a bit for a university entrance exam.” Eliza teased.

“Why did you make it sound so bad last night?” Kara turned towards the already grinning Alex.

“I like seeing you panic. And besides, faking it was an actual option. It’s only this morning mom realized an alternative.” Alex winked earning a light swat from Kara again.

  
  


 

Kara did exactly what Alex told her to do once they’re back in National City. She dropped by the university, settled everything for the short-track program, claimed her advanced certificate, and went straight to CatCo media for an interview. Alex said she passed her credentials ahead of time and that the certificate is the only thing needed. Kara was amazed at how everything suddenly became a scheme, all planned and prepared for her.

She couldn’t believe any of it until she was finally inside Miss Cat Grant’s office. Kara was applying to be Cat Grant’s assistant, well, according to what Alex said on her application. Miss Grant was looking at her sheepishly, making her sweat. Miss Grant started to shoot her out of this world questions and she expected Kara to have a such quick comebacks and completely senseless scenarios of situations that would sound like it actually made sense. It was an unusual experience for a first interview but Kara personally thought she did okay.

She spent an extra ten whole minutes quietly fidgeting on her seat while Miss Grant evaluated all her answers, throwing her a look or two every once in awhile before she delicately cleared her throat.

“Kiera.” Miss Grant called out, Kara almost ignored her because of the mispronunciation of her name but she paid attention.

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“You’ll start on Monday, you’ll be my assistant slash junior journalist.” Miss Grant said, Kara couldn’t believe her ears, she didn’t know how to react. Miss Grant looked at her before slipping her resume back to its original envelope.

“T - thank you Miss Grant.” Kara said and she can’t stop herself from smiling. Miss Grant visibly rolled her eyes.

“Go on Keira, see you on Monday.” Miss Grant said and she scrambled to leave. Kara was on her way to the elevator when she remembered calling Alex.

“Alex! I got the job! Miss Grant interviewed me herself! I know! I was so thrilled! She scared me a bit though, but everything’s okay. Right! The bar down the fifth? Sure! I’ll meet you there. Bye.”

  
  


 

“You’re early?” Alex frowned at the person who took the stool beside her in the only bar open at this time of the day. It’s still too early for any hard liquor so they both settled on lattes.

“I am pretty excited to hear about your updates, Danvers.” Lena enthused making Alex roll her eyes in fake irritation.

“How is she?” Lena smiled with a slight raise of her eyebrow. “Did she accept your offer?”

“You mean your offer?” Alex snorts, “Yeah, everything went well. Cat Grant herself interviewed her and she was hired right away.” Alex said.

“Impressive.”

“What do you mean? You had the results rigged right?”

“Alex, I am offended. Do you really take me to be that kind of person?” Lena frowned making Alex look at her intently.

“I may have done something to get her application on the top of the pile, but I didn’t interfere with the results. It’s all her.” Lena dignified, feeling a bit proud herself for Kara passing Cat Grant’s meticulous taste.

“Well, that’s a surprise coming from you, Luthor.”

“Would you really have me break my ‘force of good’ line for Kara alone?” Lena teased.

“Whatever.”

“What about the apartment?”

“I haven’t told her about that, but knowing my sister? She would say a hard pass on that. And you know what this is getting ridiculous.”

“I just want to help.” Lena softly said, clearly offended but Alex didn’t mean it to sound like that.

“I know you do, and you are helping her. But there’s no need for all this, if you really think there is something you need to make up to her when she was sent away because of your brother, here’s my advice; try being her friend.” Alex honestly said before she put a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“I still have to meet her for a celebration. Thank you.” Alex smiled before standing up to leave.


End file.
